


Dear Javi/ Dear Yuzu

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, E-mail, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 30,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: One lost book, and a lot of love stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask, guys. I hope you enjoy, tho :p

7.01. 2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: Book found at Toronto airport

Hello!

Three days ago I've found a book at Toronto airport; it was on the floor under one of the chairs, close to the gate nr 13. I decided to take it and between pages I've found a piece of paper with some notes and this e-mail adress written on it. If you're the owner and wish to get it back, I can send it to you. I hope you don't mind that I've read it during my flight. It was quite nice, but I don't like that they got married in the end, I didn't like the guy.

Best regards,

Yuzuru.

* * *

8.01.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: Re: Book found at Toronto airport

First of all: how can you not like that they got married????? It's the greatest romance in the history of literature!!!!

I'm so happy you found my book, I was so mad at myself for losing it. Wouldn't you mind keeping it for a while tho? Judging by your name you live in Japan (correct me if I'm wrong!) and I live in Spain, so I'm afraid it'd cost fortune to mail it. Also, since you have it you should reread it like five times so you'll see the greatness of that love story.

Nice to meet you!

Javi

* * *

11.01.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: I'm not reading it again

Hi Javi,

nice to meet you too! Yes, I live in Japan, in Sendai. I don't mind keeping it for a while; I think my sister will gladly read it, but I'm not planning to. Darcy was an asshole and I don't care about his stupid reasons. I mean, he got better in the end, but he was still grumpy and unlikeable and I don't get why people are so obsessed with him. By the way, can I ask what were you doing in Toronto? It's pretty far away from Spain. I was there for a student conference, maybe you were there too?

Best wishes,

Yuzuru.

* * *

13.01.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: read the damn book

Hi Yuzuru!

Well I agree, he was a bit of an asshole in the beginning, but he changed sooooo much, and we gotta appreciate it, right? If you think Darcy was unlikeabe you should read Jane Eyre, Rochester was a full time creep.

I hope your sister will like it! I've a sister too and she made me read all this romantic English stuff so you can call me a specialist in the field. I'm taking recommendations though!

Wow, a conference? That sounds fancy. What are you studying? I didn't go to university, had to go to work and I guess I'm not made for school anyway. Me and my family were visiting my aunt who lives in Toronto for holiday, you know, just a family stuff.

Best wishes,

Javi.

* * *

16.01.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Okay, you convinced me. Not to rereading Pride and Prejudice (I refuse), but I borrowed Jane Eyre from the library today.

I've an idea. Because the way we exchange information is a bit messy, and I'd prefer to organize it a little bit, if you don't mind? So I'm going to write five facts about myself and you'll do the same. I hope it's fine. So- my name is Yuzuru, I'm 21 and I live in Sendai in Japan. I study biology here, but I actually applied for university in London to study some biochemy. Also, I know close to nothing about classic English literature, apparently. Not a biggest fan of romance novels too, I guess.

You should read The Martian, it's super cool.

Looking forward to your answer!

Yuzuru


	2. Chapter 2

18.01.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: more than 5 facts about me

Hi Yuzuru!

I barely passed biology in high school so I'm impressed that you decided to study that evil thing.

So, my name's Javier, but everyone calls me Javi and you can too! I'll be 24 in April (I know, I'm super old). I work in a store with sport equipment and I'm a coach of a football team in my neighbourhood. Also, I love romantic stuff and all my girlfriends were saying I'm a ridiculous sap, but I can't help it???? Blame my sister for it, I guess.

I've heard a lot of good things about the Martian so I'm gonna trust you with that. Let me know when you're done with Jane, I'm gonna educate you in Austen-Bronte stuff!

Hey, does it mean we're friends now? Hope so!

Javi

* * *

21.01.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: ROCHESTER IS THE WORST BURN HIM

Dear Javi,

I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW. Like, Jane is so cool and witty and Rochester is a creep?? Just like you said! He kept his wife in the attic and was just rude and selfish and a total douchebag. How can anyone think it's romantic?????? Ughhhhh. But the book itself is great, and Jane is really awesome. I think I need to watch a movie now.

I need to tell you one thing- I'm really bad with people. I mean, with communication and stuff. I might seem fun and stuff on the internet, but in real life I'm pretty boring.

But. I'd like to be friends with you. Although we're emailing only for two weeks and you've weird book taste.

Good luck with The Martian!

Yuzuru.

* * *

24.01.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: you're the one with weird book taste you nerd

Hi Yuzu,

I still haven't read it. I mean I started, but I'm stuck on the page number 100. The story is cool but I don't understand shit from all that science stuff. I'm suspecting you did it on purpose to harass me, but that's fiiiiine.

I can't believe you're bad with talking to people, you're just writing with a total stranger about books (also we're already kind of insulting each other now that I think about it) so it can't be that bad.Well, not a stranger anymore I guess! At least we can agree on Rochester, but you gotta read you know what!

Btw, I wanna five more facts about you! And 5 things about me- so my favourite color is red, I hate cold, I'm addicted to coffeine and I wear glasses. Also, I don't wanna brag, but I was the best swimmer in my high school.

Looking forward to your answer!

Javi

PS Can I call you Yuzu? It sounds nice when I say it out loud I guess.

* * *

26.01.2018

Yuzu [10.30am]: hey sis, have you read that book you borrowed?

Saya [10.33am]: yep, I'll bring it when I come home next week

Yuzu [10.35am]: you liked it?

Saya [10.37am]: it was cute! I'm happy they got together in the end

Yuzu [10.39am]: uh you're just like Javi

Saya [10.40am]: who's Javi?????

Yuzu [10.41am]: new friend

Saya [10.43am]: well he has good taste

Yuzu [10.45am]: bleh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, but that's how it works best, the next update should be longer!

2.02.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Hi Javi!

Sorry it took me so long to answer, but school is really hectic right now. Saya loved the book, I can't believe I'm surrounded by people with such weird taste.

I'm a boring person, I don't know what more could I say about myself. I'm bad at sports and I love penguins. They're so cute and adorable! But really, I don't do much- studying, reading, watching movies. If we'd met in person you probably wouldn't be too interested in being friends with me.

I'm sorry if I'm a bit slow with replays but school is so demanding. By the way, I'm letting you cheat with The Martian, you can watch the movie instead!

Yuzu

PS Of course you can call me that! That's what my friends do.

* * *

3.02.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: I AIN'T NO QUITTER

Also, we need to work on your self esteem.

* * *

4.02.2018

Felipe [5.10pm] you're up for bar hopping tonight?

Javi [5.12pm] sorry man, gotta pass

Felipe [5.13pm] whyyyyyyyy

Javi [5.14pm] I've plans already, sorry! Next week maybe?

Felipe [5.16pm] WAIT DO YOU HAVE A DATE???

Javi [5.19pm] MAYBE

* * *

7.02.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Guess who finished the book! It was so tough tho? But you insulted me dreadfully with suggesting that this challenge would be too hard for me so I sacrificed three evenings for that. It was pretty interesting, but that guy went wayyy overload with science details.

I'm gonna ignore your ramblings and remind you that today is our one month anniversary! At least it's for me, I actually need to check timezones. And don't worry- take care of your school (good luck btw!), I'm not going anywhere.

Best wishes,

Javi.


	4. Chapter 4

14.02. 2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: I'm back!

Hey Javi!

I feel like that week wouldn't end, but it's finally over and I'll have a bit more of free time. You know, since you read what I recommended you (kudos!) I'll read something from your shelf. Sense and sensibility it is. You see, I'm trying!

You're right, it's been over a month already. This feels a bit weird, you know? Somehow I feel like we've known each other for such a long time, but at the same time I don't know so many things about you? But I guess we'll find out everything on the way.

And I gotta ask you something I forgot to ask before- what is written on that paper with your email adress that I found in your book? I kept it, don't worry, but I don't understand a word. But you don't have to answer, of course!

I'd like to know more about your family, too!

Looking forward to your reply,

Yuzu.

* * *

16.02. 2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: re: I'm back!

Hey, good to have you back! And so proud of you giving chance another classic!

As for that piece of paper, you can totally throw it away or burn in your fireplace (do you have a fireplace???), it was some rambling I was working on, nothing really important.

My family, you say. So I still live with my parents, but I somehow suspect you too, so no judgment please! I don't really have enough money to move out anyway. Beside that, I'm a family guy, so I don't mind staying in here until my parents kick me out. And I've older sister, Laura. Is it corny to say that she's my best friend? Well, I'm corny then. You've a sister too, right? Big sisters are the best.

What should I read next? But I swear, if you come at me with another sci-fi stuff I'm putting you on a blacklist.

Sending all the hugs,

Javi.

* * *

19.02.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

My older sisrer Saya is the best in the world. And you know what, she's my best friend too! Because to be honest, I don't have that many friends. Maybe three? And then Saya and you.

Also, I don't have a fireplace, but don't worry, I won't use google to translate what you've written there. Your handwriting is kinda awful???

This is not fair, I'm going through some romantic English stuff and you can't handle a bit of science? I only like books like that and history. And fantasy, sometimes. Saya says I'm picky with everything , but I guess I just know what I want. At least with books.

Hope you're doing well!

Yuzu

* * *

21.02.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: find the attachement!

Hi Yuzu!

Nothing bad with having a specific taste! I'm kinda jealous of the people knowing what they want from life. I'm older than you, but I have no idea what do I want to do in life. But I'm not complaining, it's not like my life is boring or anything. And the best is always ahead, right?

I'm sending you a picture of my cat, Effie, my faithful companion. When I found her she was a little ball of misery, soaked and meowing, and I carried it all the way from school to my house. Our older cat, Roni, wasn't too happy, but now they're inseparable! Do you have any pets? I can bet you would love to have a penguin, right?

By the way, how is that applying for school in London going? I hope you don't mind me asking, I'm just really curious. It would be cool to be on the same continent, don't you think?

All the hugs,

Javi.

* * *

22.02.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: re: find the attachement!

SHE'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!! I love cats, but we never had one, or a dog, my parents aren't really too extatic about animals. But I used to take care of my cousin's turtle sometimes, when I was younger. Maybe one day I will have some animal, I'm not sure about anything with fur, I'm having some asthma problems and I'm not sure if it would be wise. But please, send me all the cat pictures! Can I see Roni too?

Actually, everything with school looking good, and if everything goes like planned, I shoul be moving by the end of August, which is super exciting. I've only been to Europe once, and I'm so happy. I know I will miss home, but I think it's a good step. It's good, to challenge ourselves, I think, but it's also good to do our things at our own pace.

Hugs for you too!

Yuzu.


	5. Chapter 5

24.02.2018

Laura [7.30pm] stop texting under the table mom is giving u the eyes

Javi [7.30pm] not texting

Laura [7.30pm] lol

Javi [7.31pm] mails

Laura [7.32pm] u grandpa

Laura [7.34pm] write your lady quickly and focus

Javi [7.36pm] not a lady

Laura [7.37pm] u didnt warn me its a coming out dinner i didn't bring smelling salt

Javi [7.38pm] shut up i hate you

Laura [7.38pm] i love u2

* * *

25.02.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: your wish is my command!

Hi Yuzu!

I'm sending you basically my whole camera roll now, it's pretty obvious I love them with my whole heart.

I know you've been busy lately, but since now you have more time- you do, right?- what would you recommend me to read? I'm craving some books that would challenge my lazy brain cells a little! From my side, I'd recommend you The count of Monte Cristo. Or maybe you read it? It's my grandpa's favorite book and he used to read it to me, and then I read it myself and loved it all the same. I think it's good, to come back to good memories from time to time. I think you would like it, it has a good amount of everything, drama and adventure and a good love story, but not too much to bore you, you romance hater.

I hear Laura calling me, I need to run, I promised to go shopping with her. And I don't like leaving messages unfinished and come back to them later- it doesn't really feel like a conversation then, I think.

Take care, I'm sending hugs!

Javi.

* * *

1.03.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Hello Javi!

First of all, thank you so much for the photos I’m saving them all!

I’ve never read this book, but I heard about it and I know Dumas! Well, both of them I’ve heard about, and I read the Musketeers, and I liked that book a lot! And sorry for the late reply, I was visiting my grandparents and they live in a very lovely place with a very bad internet connection. I will send you some pics if you want, it's so pretty, there is still some snow in the mountains. I'm not a big fan of hiking, but I appreciate the pretty landscape. 

Also why the romance hater, I don’t hate it, I just guess it’s not entirely my thing. In literature and beyond. 

Anyway, I was thinking about what to suggest you, but I’m not sure if I want to make you suffer with another Martian- so how do you feel about some historic books? The ones that have about 1000 pages or more? Because I love these as much as I like my science things, so if you’re up for a challenge, just let me know!

And I wanted to tell you that I really like talking to you, and I’m sorry that sometimes it takes me so long to answer. I just want you to know that I value that so much, that we can talk. 

All the best wishes,

Yuzu.

* * *

3.03.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: what did I tell you about challenges?

Like in the title, I’m never backing off! Throw that brick to me and I will surprise you!

And like I said before, don’t worry about it. We both have our stuff going on, and I think it’s so awesome that we talk, even though we started so weird. Or not weird but unusual. 

Stay warm!

Javi

* * *

5.03.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: you asked for it

Vanished Kingdoms by Norman Davies

Good luck! I got the Monte Cristo too so hope to exchange opinions soon!

Hugs,

Yuzu.

* * *

8.03.2018

Keiji [10.13am] you okay

Keiji [10.13am] ???

Yuzu [10.15am] yes why are you asking

Keiji [10.16am] you have a book under your desk and you’re basically crying

Yuzu [10.17am] IM NOT CRYING 

Yuzu [10.17am] just my eyes are sore so Im blinking a lot 

Keiji [10.19am] sure

Keiji [10.20am] wanna talk about it during lunch?

Yuzu [10.21am] yes i want hugs


	6. Chapter 6

11.03.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: I cried all my tears out

Dear Javi, 

it’s 11pm in here and I just finished reading, and I wanted to write you right away. I can’t even tell which character or which moment I liked the most, because they all were so well built, and I was just conflicted so many times. But I loved it, I really loved it, and I want to thank you for recommending me this one. It was a great adventure, and I don’t knew if I would hop on that train if it weren’t for you. 

And I want to thank you, Javi. This day is always difficult, and thanks to you I spent it hidden in another world, and it felt so good, and it still does, when I’m writing these words. It’s just easier to think about it, and easier to believe that the sun will rise tomorrow too. 

Im probably a bit dramatic, but I’ve been reading the last fifty pages with a glass of wine next to me. Thank you once again, Javi.

Yuzu

* * *

12.03.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: please do not read the previous message

Hello Javi, I just woke up and saw the embarrassing blabbering I sent yesterday and I’m embarrassed, you don’t have to read it I really liked the book, it was so great! How are you liking your history brick? I hope you’re having a great day!

Hugs,

Yuzu.

* * *

14.03.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Yuzu,

I really loved your first message. It’s so great to know that even though we never saw each other, that we can share so many things and thoughts. I’m so happy you liked it, and don’t ever be embarrassed about anything you write to me. I’m here so you can say anything you want, and I like to think it goes both ways. 

And I understand, about these days. We both have our reasons to hate it, but we keep on going forward, and sometimes to do that we need a book and a bit of wine, and someone to talk to. 

Btw, if you loved the book please for the love of God don’t watch that movie they made not so long ago, with Jim Caviezel? It’s a no no, but I think no movie could give the book justice.

As for your book, I’m going through it in a tempo of a turtle, so if we’re lucky I will be finishing it before Christmas, but I need to say, it’s pretty interesting!

Looking forward to hear from you soon!

Hugs,

Javi. 

PS So we are dear now? I like it :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's coming back from war, this story!

16.03.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Javi,

(yes this is how we will be writing now, I'm glad you like it)

I won't watch any movie, I swear. It's one of my many rules, to try and never watch movies based on books, because I'm too afraid of disappointment or some sacrilege. Have you ever seen any good adaptation? Because honestly, I can't recall. Well maybe except "Martian".

How are you doing, overall? How is work, how is your family? Does Madrid look nice during that part of the year? Here it's a bit cold, but I can feel spring in the air, and I can't wait for it to blossom fully.

I want to thank you for your kind words. It really means a lot, that you understand. It may sound weird, but I feel like it's easier to tell you some things that I don't tell other people in my life, at least not anymore. Is it odd? Maybe it's because we have never met in person, and I feel some safety because of that. I don't know if that makes sense? Anyway, thank you. Really. It means a lot. I'm usually bad with people and with you, it all feels easier. I hope it doesn't sound creepy. It kind of does when I read it outloud but I'm feeling that you will get it.

I feel bad for sending that monstrous book your way, so I'm offering you a way out of it. I have to admit it took me a really long time to get through it too, so I totally get it.

Hope you're going to have a wonderful day.

Hugs,

Yuzu.

* * *

  
  


20.03.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: hello my new dearest friend!

Dear Yuzu,

I'm doing great! I was indeed a little bit busy, I'm trying to get some extra shifts now, because I want to have some days off in April and go for a little trip. And beside that, all is good! The weather is really nice in here, and have I ever told you how much I walking around Madrid? It's probably one of my favourite things to do, especially now, when it's not too hot and not too cold, and it's not raining that much.

I totally get what you mean, about it being easier to talk to strangers sometimes. There is something that feels safe about talking with a person you've never seen, because if that person is not around, it feels like you can tell them anything you want and that doesn't really have to bring any consequences.

And that might be odd from my side, but I was thinking and I figured that it would be cool, to meet someday, maybe? If you really come to Europe one day and you would feel comfortable with that. Just something to wonder about for the next few months, I guess?

Anyway, your my dear friend now, and I'm not going anywhere. Also, I'm not quitting on the book, but I might have a little break and read something that doesn't try to split my brain in half. I need to respect my last three brain cells!

And about adaptations- I think they did a really great job with LOTR! Also "Remains of the day", and I can think of some more, if you're interested you know where to find me!

I'm sending you some extra cat pics and one very blurry photo of Madrid at night.

All the best wishes.

Javi.


	8. Chapter 8

23.03.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: re: hello my new dearest friend!

Dear Javi,

I understand being busy so much! I have so much paperwork to fill I almost regret choosing to stay abroad, but I also know it will be worth it in general, but this is so stressful, I want to have a talk with the person who came up with all these procedures. 

Going on a trip sounds awesome! Where are you heading? I would love some pictures, and also more pictures of Madrid (and CATS!) if it’s not a problem? What are your favourite spots in the city? 

I also love my hometown a lot. It’s beautiful and calm, and I know I will be missing it a lot when I’ll be gone. Soon the cherry trees will be blossoming and I will send you some pictures!

I’ve been thinking about it, and I think I would like to meet you, someday. I’m not sure how and when, because a part of me is a bit afraid that after meeting in person, something would change between us. Like I said before, there is something safe about being only like this, and sometimes I’m a bit of a coward about people. But I think I really, really want to meet you, I just need to sort it out in my head?

If I’m being honest, I’ve never watched LOTR, I’ve read the books like 10 years ago and I wasn’t a big fan, it wasn’t bad obviously, but never felt like I wanted to come back to this story. You think I should give it a chance? For now, I will get ‘Remains of the day’, I’ve heard something about that book before and if you recommend too, I need to check it out!

So what are you planning to read now? Hope you’re not overworking yourself and have some time to relax!

Sending you hugs,

Yuzu.

* * *

26.03.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: a stream of pics in attachments incoming!

Dear Yuzu,

I have birthday in April so decided to treat myself with a little of traveling as a gift to myself, and then we have Easter and will be celebrating in my aunt’s cottage house. I’m so so so looking forward!

Like you can see in the title, I’m sending you a bunch of pics of my animal children and also of my favourite places in Madrid! I really love walks and nature so I often go to parks, it’s such a great way to relax. But my favourite place in the whole city must be Temple de Debod, which is basically an ancient Egyptian temple in the middle of Madrid. It’s amazing, especially at sunsets, find a million of pics attached!

Don’t worry, Yuzu, we have a lot of time till you would come somewhat close to me, so please don’t stress about it! And if you decide you wouldn’t like to do that in the end, it would be totally okay! I will be happy as long as we stay in touch somehow. 

Sending you the warmest hugs,

Javi.

PS I'm reading some good old Agatha Christie to clean my soul after that crazy amount of historical facts!

* * *

28.03.2018

Keiji [2.09pm] dude youre crying again

Keiji [2.09pm] wtf

Yuzu [2.11pm] i am but only a little

Keiji [2.13pm] is it about a book again

Keiji [2.13pm] ???

Yuzu [2.14pm] you want to grab a beer after that i feel like i need

Keiji [2.15pm] okay who is that person who makes you read sobby books and drink before 6pm

Yuzu [2.16pm] i will tell you all about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to post one more chapter before Christmas but can't make promises!


	9. Chapter 9

30.03.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com 

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: Javi why

Dear Javi, 

you are so bad?? Always recommending me books that make me cry? Well not always but mostly? Is your goal to make me as sobby and nostalgic as possible? 

But honestly now, I loved the book! I could feel every emotion seeping through my fingers and straight to my heart, and it just felt so helpless, kind of? But despite all my complaints, I really love it, when a book can make me feel a lot. Not thar my life is boring in that way. Or maybe it is a little. 

Anyway, you know that I don't think you're bad, you have a great taste in literature, except for your weird weakness for romance. 

The pics are lovely! I'm weak for cities with parks and great architecture and Madrid looks beautiful! I really want to visit now, maybe someday? 

Happy birthday in advance, Javi! I hope you're going to have a wonderful time and get all the rest! But, will you disappear from the internet for the time of your trip? It's a great thing to have a break from time to time I think, but I feel like I need to prepare myself for the time without you. I hope it doesn't sound creepy, you're just kind of, part of my day now? But don't feel pressured! 

Nothing better to relax than a good detective novel! I enjoy Agatha's books a lot because I'm usually surprised at the end, no matter how sure I was who was guilty. 

All the best, 

Yuzu. 

* * *

2.04.2018

Raya [3.05pm] you're coming tonight right??? 

Javi [3.07pm] yes like I promised! 

Raya [3.08pm] yessssssssssssss

Raya [3.08pm] party timeee 

Raya [3.08pm] im so getting you wasted man

Javi [3.09pm] lol sure

Raya [3.11pm] you'll see btw Silvia will be there too

Javi [3.12pm] cool she's nice 

Raya [3.14pm] dude she so wants you

Javi [3.15pm] she's just nice 

Raya [3.16pm] you've been single too long and you can't read signals anymore 

Javi [3.19pm] maybe I enjoy being single 

Raya [3.19pm] lol

* * *

3.04.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject) 

Dear Yuzu,

thank you so much for the wishes! There is still a few days left but I'm keeping them in my heart! 

I'm going for some hiking with a few friends and there might be some reception problems, but I think I will be able to have a peek on my mail to write you and maybe send you a few pictures, if you'll want to! And don't worry it doesn't sound creepy, and if it is then I'm creepy too, because you're a part of my life too. 

It you ever decide to come to Madrid, don't hesitate to contact me, the best guide in town, will give you a special discount for my services! 

Also, I forgot to answer your LOTR question- I definitely recommend watching it! It's really well made and the story is awesome, as you know from books! I have to admit that I never read the books myself- but my sister and parents were reading it to me out loud when I was 11. I had a nasty bike accident and I spent most of the summer glued to the bed with a lot of things broken so they had to keep me entertained somehow, but I never read a line of these myself. 

How is planning of the big move going? You have everything set up? Forgive me my curiosity, it's just so interesting to me! 

Sending hugs, 

Javi. 

* * *

4.04.2018

**Soon-To-Be-European**: hey guys what are you doing tonight? 

**Soon-To-Be-European**: also who changed my name again 

**Rikiki**: not me but I approve 

**Best-Haircut**: who knows not me lol

**Best-Haircut**: what about tonight? 

**Rikiki**:??? 

**Fei**: I'm saying yes to everything sister is bringing her man again and I don't want to be bored to death help

**Bond**: lol

**Soon-To-Be-European**: why he seems nice? 

**Soon-To-Be-European**: anyway what would you guys say on movie night? 

**Best-Haircut**: the last time you offered it turned out to be a Mayday marathon 

**Bond**: I remember ahaha 

**Rikiki**: I had nightmares for a week

**Fei**: Im in lol

**Soon-To-Be-European**: shut up

**Soon-To-Be-European**: it will be Lord of the rings 

**Fei**: :o

**Rikiki**: who are you and what have you done to yuzu

**Fei**: I'm in again lol

**Best-Haircut**: I never say no to LOTR I can quote it line by line 

**Bond**: count me in! 

**Bond**: I'm intrigued by the sudden interest tho

**Soon-To-Be-European**: a friend suggested 

**Rikiki**:??? 

**Bond**:????? 

**Best-Haircut**: mwahaha 

**Soon-To-Be-European**: shut up

**Best-Haircut**: :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun, there are some interesting times ahead! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you're enjoying this fic!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than usual, a lil gift for the end of the year!

06.04.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com 

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: are you still here?

Dear Javi,

I hope you haven’t left for your trip without a proper goodbye yet! 

I’m not a big fan of hiking myself. I like walking, but long mountain trips seem a little bit scary. I’ve never been on a proper one, though, so maybe it could be fun? Well, I hope you will be having fun and don’t break anything, that childhood story sounds really scary! I was pretty injure-prone as a child- and I still kind of am. The amount of time I sprained my ankle or had a concussion because I tripped or just stood the wrong way. 

Preparing to the move is going good! There is still a bit of a paperwork to be done but nothing I should have a problem with, the big thing that is making me a bit anxious is searching for a place to live. I’m not really easy with strangers, and the thought about sharing an apartment with someone I don’t know is scaring me a little, or not even a little. And renting something only by myself could cost a fortune, so it’s troubling me a little, but I keep on hoping. There is still plenty of time, although I would be calmer if it was solved as quick as possible. 

Also, I organised some small get together with friends and watched allll three movies, and it was fun! It turned out I was the only one in the group who hadn’t watched it, but no one mind watching it over again with me. To be honest, I feel like I wouldn’t mind rewatching, maybe in a few months. 

Okay, if you haven’t left already, you’re probably busy with packing, so I won’t be writing too long of an essay in here. I hope you’re going to have the best fun, and take care of yourself! Looking forward to hear from you,

Yuzu.

* * *

6.04.2018

Javi [9.50pm] have you seen my socks

Laura [9.51pm] wtf

Javi [9.53pm] they grey ones

Laura [9.54pm] I swear to God youre 13

* * *

7.04.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com 

Subject: re: are you still here?

Dear Yuzu,

hi, I’m still here, but not for long! It’s awfully early in here, still dark, and I’m sitting in a very packed car heading towards the adventure! I’m super excited about it, but I might not be able to write too much since I kinda forgot my power bank and will have to save the battery a lot. 

Fingers crossed for apartment hunting, I’m sure you will find something that would be fitting you!

I’m sorry it’s such a short message but in a few minutes it will be my turn to be a driver, so I need to run! I promise to write you the longest mail after I come back, with all the pictures. It should be in a week, more or less!

Hugs,

Javi. 

* * *

8.04.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: re: re: are you still here?

Dear Javi,

I will wait here patiently! Once again, have fun!

* * *

12.04.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: I know you’re not here but I feel like writing

Dear Javi,

I know you’re in a middle of the wilderness now, but I guess I’m too used to writing you every few days, so here I am? 

The weather is so nice, and the trees just started to blossom, and I love taking walks from school, taking a bit longer route so I can go through one of my favourite parks. I really wish you could see that, I will take a lot of pictures soon and send them to you, for when you come back. 

I don’t have much to do these days, and for some reason I don’t even feel like reading too much. It’s weird, because it’s spring, usually it brings me so so much energy, but now, I don’t know. Maybe that whole stress about moving is catching up to me?

Okay, I won’t be brooding here too much, I don’t want to welcome you with some gloomy thoughts when you’ll read it.

I hope you’re doing great!

Yuzu

* * *

15.04.2018

Yuzu [11.14am] is there a way to check if there were any hiking accidents in Spain?

Saya [11.20am] first, how would I know, and second, what the heck???

Yuzu [11.22am] I’m just curious

Saya [11.23am] Yuzu

Yuzu [11.24am] Saya

Saya [11.26am] youre insufferable

Yuzu [11.28am] it’s just research for school

Saya [11.29am] yeah which class

* * *

  
  


17.04.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

hI JAvi 

I miss you a loootttn and when youre back IM a little nervos also i think Im drunk but it’s ok I HOpe youre ok too

love

yUzu

* * *

18.04.2018

Keiji [12.40pm] dude are you alive? been trying to call you 3 times

Yuzu [1.03pm] what happened last night i feel like I’m dying

Keiji [1.06pm] well we were on Kazu’s bday party and it was fine until you got drunk like a skunk after two beers, thats your record btw congrats, and started sobbing in a corner about hiking accidents, and then demanded another beer

Yuzu [1.09pm] wtf

Yuzu [1.10pm] my head is killing me

Keiji [1.12pm] no wonder lol, I left you to get you some food and then I found you chugging on a wine bottle and writing emails on your phone

Yuzu [1.14pm] fuck


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, a disaster author, with the last update in AD 2019 (at least in my timezone), so here we go with some more fun on the last day of the year!

20.04.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: I’m back!

Dear Yuzu,

hello, I’m back!! I’m sorry it took me longer than I thought, but on the last day I was taking my phone out of my pocket, and it slipped and fell right into a puddle, and you can imagine how it ended. And of course it turned out I forgot my mail password, and other passwords, and as you can tell my memory is a bit disastrous. I’m really sorry for the delay!

First thing, I know you’re probably freaking out about that mail, and please please don’t? That was super cute, if not counting the fact that I was a bit scared if you were okay and safe, and I hope you are, so please let me know!

I have to tell you, I really needed that little vacation. I love nature, and it was so great, to spend a few days with my friends, just walking and laying on the grass a little, and sleep in a tent. It’s not always my first choice how to spend my free time, but I like to be active from time to time, especially in spring when the weather is nice but not too hot, in the full summer I like to laze on a beach more. 

I’m sending you some pictures, I’m not a master photographer but I think some of them are nice. Also, the same as with my Madrid tour offer, if you need a hiking partner, I’m your guy! And I can’t wait to see your pictures too!

So, now we can get back on our writing/reading schedule! I hope you’re in a better mood than before, please let me know you’re okay!

Hugs,

Javi.

PS I missed you too

* * *

21.04.208

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: yay!

Dear Javi,

I’m so happy and relieved you’re back.

Well, you are right, I was kind of freaking out. First because I was anxious if you were okay, because I’m getting nervous so easily, and I fed my imagination with reading some dreadful stories on the Internet and well. You saw what happened. I wanted to send you a really apologetic message but then I remembered that you wouldn’t like it, so I contained myself.

I’m totally fine, butI paid for my recklessness by having the biggest headache of my life and then I spent most of the day in bed until my mom dragged me out of there to do some work in the garden and I was dying so much. 

The pictures are so beautiful, Javi! I might consider that hiking offer, somewhere in the distant future. And I promise to send you sakura pics soon!

I’m in better mood then a few days ago, so hopefully no more gloomy messages! Maybe the pressure was a bit too low and that was the reason, my body is weird. But now all is better and I feel like reading again, so- any suggestions? And are you going back to Norman Davies? 

I’m so happy you’re back. Now all is like it should be.

Warmest hugs,

Yuzu.

* * *

23.04.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Yuzu,

you know me so well! In this house we don’t apologize for caring about each other, for worrying and for getting a little bit drunk! 

I’m so happy to hear that you’re feeling better, mood swings are a curious thing, aren’t they? If there is anything I can do to help, let me know!

Let me tell you, getting back to work after vacation is the worst thing ever. A few days ago I was basking in freedom and today I had to spend almost two hours on completing camping stuff for one very, VERY picky family. Eh, I like my job, but sometimes I wish I could suddenly inherit a lot of money from some unknown American uncle and just do nothing. Well, not forever, but for a bit?

By the way, are you still looking for a place in London? Because I know someone who could maybe help you! My sister has a really good friend in there, she came here for a student exchange and they are friends since, and as far as I know she lives in London and might have some tips what is the best place for students to live and not go bankrupt. I spoke with Laura and she could pass all the contact details if you’d want to!

Ha, don’t think I forgot about Norman, I’m actually in the middle, if not further, and I feel like feeding my brain with historical facts! Beware, when I finish I will be as smart as you!

Stay in the best mood!

Javi

PS Also, a book suggestion! Let me suggest  The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society, yes I had to copy paste the title. It’s really cute, and kinda makes me think of you. 

Sending hugs!

* * *

  
  


24.04.2018

unknown number [4.49pm] hi Javi, are you back from your trip?

Javi [4.50pm] sorry who’s this?

unknown number [4.51pm] its Silvia, JR gave me your number, I thought he passed you mine

Javi [4.54pm] I think he forgot hahah yeah I’m back, what’s up?

The Clingy One [4.55pm] just wanted to ask if maybe you’d like to hang out tonight?

Javi [4.57pm] ahh I’m sorry I have promised my mom to stay for dinner 

Javi [4.57pm] and tomorrow too

The Clingy One [4.58pm] I see ;( what about Friday?

Javi [4.59pm] I will let you know

  
  


Javi [5.01pm] youre so dead

Raya [5.01pm] what this time

Javi [5.02pm] why did you give her my numberrrrrr

Raya [5.03pm] bc first, she asked me and you know I can’t say no to a lovely lady, and second, i worry about you

Javi [5.04pm] wtf I’m completely fine

Raya [5.05pm] bc it’s been ages since your break-up with the One We Don’t Mention and no one new in sight, and it aint your style brother

Javi [5.07pm] first wtf you know we’re still friends stop being dramatic about my own breakup

Raya [5.07pm] shhhhhhh

Javi [5.09pm] and second how do you know there is no one new in sight

Raya [5.10pm] WHAT

Raya [5.10pm] WHAT DOES IT MEAN

Javi [5.11pm] gotta go I have a book to read bye

Raya [5.12pm] GET BACK HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun with this fic haha

25.04.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Javi,

yes please, throw all help my way, my anxiety was eating me alive! Also I so feel you about the vacation thing, everytime I go back to school after some time off I feel miserable, but then it’s getting better, because I actually like to study, in a reasonable amount of course. 

I’m finally sending you the pictures I promised you, I might have gone a bit overboard with the amount, but never enough of pretty things, right?

It took me a moment to track the book down but I’m going to pick it up later today, so we’ll see! I haven’t checked what it is about, am I free to assume it’s something fun and romantic? Because knowing your recommendations we’re heading that way, not that I complain! Also, I think we’re on the same level of smartness, I’m no Einstein by any means!

I might be a little complaining during the weekend, because my cousin is coming over for a short visit with his family, and he has three little kids and bringing them all over, and I have to admit I’m terrified of children, especially the ones that are not steady on their feet and as you know, I’m a pro at stressing out. So allow me to scream about my inner fears because I can’t do it in the house, they would yell at me for waking up the smallest one. 

Sending you bestest wishes,

Yuzu.

* * *

27.04.2018

From: pencilcase@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: Apartment in London

Hello!

My name’s Penny, and I’m writing you because I’ve heard from my friend Javi that you’re coming to London this autumn and you’re looking for a place to stay, and I have an offer for you. 

My aunt owns a house in one of the central parts of the city, and she arranged it in a way that there are now five apartments that she rents to students. I asked her and she has three places left, I’ll forward you the message I got from her with address and price, and some pictures. 

If you’d like to talk more or see the place, we could schedule a skype call to discuss if you’d be interested!

Looking forward to hearing from you,

Penny.

* * *

  
  


28.04.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Yuzu,

I hope you got a message from Penny, and maybe the apartment hunt is closer to the end?

You’re always welcome to scream in here! I get it, but I have to admit, I have such a soft spot for kids, at least when they’re well- behaved. But then, if they’re not, we can always teach them, I was a bit of a wild child but then grew up to be a decent human being, I think. (But I guess it’s always up to debate haha) Anyway, I’m waiting for my sister to make me an uncle but so far no hope on the horizon, if it goes on that pace I will end up with my own kids. So, good luck!

Speaking of smart, I actually started considering going back to school? It’s more in the dream/what is zone, but I will give this a thought, you know? I guess you’re inspiring me!

Hugs, 

Javi.

* * *

29.04.2018

Keiji [9.52am] …

Yuzu [9.53am] not a word

Keiji [9.54am] sure 

Keiji [9.54am] just wanted to ask if you good bc you look angry like godzilla, ready to murder innocents

Yuzu [9.56am] shut up

Keiji [9.57am] troubles with your Spanish romeo? 

Yuzu [10.00am] can I borrow your ig on the break?

Keiji [10.01am] lol

Keiji [10.01am] why do you wanna stalk the poor guy?

Yuzu [10.03am] I want to check something

Keiji [10.04am] what if he’s married and with five kids?

Yuzu [10.05am] stfu can I???

Keiji [10.06am] sure lol

* * *

  
  


30.04.2018

Laura [10.15am] Pen had a video call with your friend today

Laura [10.15am] says he’s cute as hell

Javi [10.17am] that’s cool, he’s very nice

Laura [10.18am] have you ever seen his face

Javi [10.20am] no?

Laura [10.21am] lmao

Javi [10.22am] what

Laura [10.23am] nothing I’ll see you at dinner bye

* * *

30.04.2018

**Fei: ** why does Yuzu look like he’s regretting his life choices

**Bond: ** more like he’s about to puke

**Soon-To-Be-European:** stop bullying me

**Rikiki:** lol

**Best-Haircut: ** he discovered that his penpal is hot 

**Bond: ** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Fei: ** :o

**Soon-To-Be-European: ** STOP

**Bond: ** lololol

** _*Rikiki _ ** _ changed  _ ** _Soon-To-Be-European _ ** _ to  _ ** _Thirsty-Almost-European*_ **

**Best-Haircut: ** LOL

**Fei: ** rotfl

** _*Thirsty-Almost-European_ ** _ changed _ ** _ Best-Haircut _ ** _ to _ ** _ Bully1*_ **

** _*Thirsty-Almost-European _ ** _ changed _ ** _ Rikiki _ ** _ to _ ** _ Bully2*_ **

**Bond: ** xDDDDDD

**Thirsty-Almost-European:** i hate you all

**Bully1: ** hey no one is blaming you he fine

**Bully2: ** o.o

**Bond: ** pics pics pics

** _*Bully1 _ ** _ sent a link _ ** _*_ **

**Fei: ** damn

**Bond: ** dayum what a snack

**NomNom:** food where

**Bully1:** LMAO

**Thirsty-Almost-European: ** fml

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update every 2-3 days so I could complete the fic in a few weeks, I hope you're enjoying!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little update because today is meh and this fic is light of my own life rn anyway I hope you enjoy :p

2.05.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: Earth to Yuzu!

Dear Yuzu,

I’m just checking on you because it’s been a few days and I’m kind of concerned by your disappearance, are you okay, or maybe little munchkins tormented you to death? I know you’re probably very busy now, but I just want to make sure you’re alright, so please let me know you’re alive? 

Hugs,

Javi

* * *

2.05.2018

Yuzu [9.50pm] heeeeeelp

Saya [9.52pm] what

Yuzu [9.54pm] idk what to write Javi

Saya [9.55pm] ah that, I was afraid it was something serious

Yuzu [9.56pm] ITS VERY SERIOUS

Saya [9.58pm] just write him the same way you were for the past months jeez I don’t get what’s different now?

Yuzu [9.59pm] it is very different now I know what he looks like

Saya [10.01pm] and what, you’re suddenly afraid of hot people???

Yuzu [10.02pm] it’s not the case!!!

Saya [10.03pm] then what’s the case because I don’t get it????

Yuzu [10.06pm] you know what nevermind i will write him like before

Yuzu [10.07pm] BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE NORMALLY WHEN HE TOLD ME TO READ A BOOK THAT IS A LOVESTORY WRITTEN IN LETTERS

Yuzu [10.09pm] WHAT DOES IT MEAN

Saya [10.11pm] well this might be a cute coincidence or flirting, choose your option Yuzu

Saya [10.12pm] goodnight I have work tomorrow

Yuzu [10.13pm] ;;A;;

* * *

  
  


3.05.2028

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: re: Earth to Yuzu!

Dear Javi,

I’m so sorry for the delay, the last few days were kinda hectic and yeah. I apologize, I didn’t want to worry you, kind of got lost in life for a moment? I promise to get back on track now!

I survived the visit and didn’t even suffered that much because my cousin’s oldest boy is a pretty good company now, so we spent some good time playing games and quizzes. I think he might be the smartest one in the family when he grows up!

The weather is so nice in here that I spend a lot of time outside now. I even consider to start running but I’m still not sure, I think I need to find some training buddy. How is it in Spain, it must be so hot already? Are you planning to go for some summer vacation too, laze on the beach as you said so once? I might go to visit one of my aunts who lives near Sapporo, to have some kind of a vacation before I will leave, but a part of me wants to stay at home as much as possible, so I could be with my family as much as I can. I guess I will see. 

Also, it’s cool that you’re thinking about school! It’s totally fine when some people don’t want or feel like going to university, but I think that it would work for you! You’re smart so I’m sure you’ll be great in whatever you choose! Do you have any ideas what would you like to study, when, where? Sorry if it’s too much questions at once, but I’m really curious, and excited! But no pressure! 

And the best news- well at least for me- I found the place! And it’s all thanks to you, thank you so much for contacting me with Penny, now my biggest trouble is off my shoulders and I’m so so so relieved!

I promise not to disappear again!

Hugs,

Yuzu.

PS I finished the book, it was really cute. Made me think of you too


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday guys!

4.05.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: :)

Dear Yuzu,

please don’t apologize, I didn’t want to make you feel bad! Like I said, I get it, life is crazy, I just got a bit worried. I guess this is how you felt when I was unreachable last month?

Yay for the apartment! I’m really happy I could help you, and that you’re not anxious about it anymore. I hope you will feel good in there, but I trust that Penny will help you out with anything!

Tbh I’m not sure yet, I was thinking something with business, or maybe tourism? I’m not sure, and I’m not sure if I will go for it, in the end. We’ll wait and see what life says at my ideas. 

It’s so so so warm in here but it’s my kind of weather, so I’m not complaining. Also, I’m so supporting the running idea, get yourself a running friend and enjoy! And also, I think that some vacation is always needed, but I also get that you want to spend as much time with your family as you can before leaving. 

I’m not planning vacation for now, I want to work and save as much money and free days as possible, because well- if you decide that it would be cool to meet, I want to have some savings to catch some cheap flight to you. But, no pressure! (I feel like we’re saying that a lot but we don’t feel pressed at all, don’t you think?)

Also, I’ve been thinking, and I figured that we kind of know each other for some time, so I figured that maybe it would be high time for face reveal? (Obviously, no pressure :p) So in attachment I’m sending you a pic- taken on the last trip!- and if you feel like opening it, then here you go! If not, it’s totally cool, and it’s totally cool if you don’t feel like sending anything back!

I’m happy you liked the book! It’s so sweet, isn’t it? 

Take care,

Javi.

* * *

5.05.2018

Yuzu [4.15pm] hey do you still have that fancy printer?

Fei [4.18pm] obviously how would I work without it?

Yuzu [4.19pm] great

Yuzu [4.20pm] so you have photographic paper too??

Fei [4.21pm] obviously. want to come over print some pics?

Yuzu [4.23pm] yes

Yuzu [4.24pm] but if you tell someone i will hurt you

Fei [4.25pm] do not worry my friend, you can trust me

Yuzu [4.27pm] I trust you 

Yuzu [4.28pm] also would you mind taking one photo of me?

Fei [4.29pm] as long as you will be fully dressed lol

* * *

6.05.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Javi,

things are becoming so real with my move and I’m both excited and happy and a little bit anxious. Most of the papers is done, I have the place to live and now I have also a plane ticket. So it’s the realest thing now, isn’t it? 

I will be there since the last week of August and well, here we go- I would really like to meet you, I think. Well I know that I want to, but this is also scary because I told you I’m not the best in dealing with people. I have a few friends, and they’re great, but it took me years to feel fully comfortable around them. And I’m a little bit afraid, because things are nice and easy now, but what if I turn in that awkward person in your presence again and what if it influence everything? 

I guess I’m afraid that things would change?

But I want to meet you, Javi, I really do. And I need to give you back your book!

So, I guess we could start kind of planning? Am I making this in an awkward way? I hope not. 

Hugs,

Yuzu.

PS Thank you for the picture, Javi. It’s very pretty.

* * *

6.05.2018

**Thirsty-Almost-European:** fml

**God-Of-Dance:** ????

**Rikaton:** ????????

**Thirsty-Almost-European:** don’t u have better things to do than changing pseudos

**Rikaton:** no

**Bond:** whats up?

**Thirsty-Almost-European:** javi sent me a pic of himself and I wrote him that it was pretty

**God-Of-Dance:** omg my son finally learns how to flirt!!!

**DaVinci:** lol

**DaVinci: ** wow Rika thanks im flattered

**Rikaton: ** <3

**Rikaton:** now back to Yuzu where is the problem

**Thirsty-Almost-European:** you don’t understaaaand

**Bond: **we don't

**Thirsty-Almost-European:** I don’t think he would appreciate serious flirting

**Rikaton:** wtf

**God-Of-Dance:** wtf Yuzu are you dense

**Bond:** let me grab my popcorn

**NomNom:** yes

**DaVinci:** facepalm

**Thirsty-Almost-European:** he’s just nice and funny and 100% straight and if I flirt for real he will be like wtf are you doing 

**God-Of-Dance:** dude

**God-Of-Dance: ** no

_ * _ ** _Rikaton_ ** _ changed  _ ** _Thirsty-Almost-European_ ** _ to  _ ** _Thirsty-Human-Disaster_ ** _ * _

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster:** … 

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster:** thanks

**Bond:** listen you have nothing to lose

**Bond:** you’re only writing so you can always be like, oh I was drunk, oh my friends stole my phone, oh sorry you misunderstood english is hard gotta go bye?

**DaVinci:** a good point

**DaVinci: ** if you wanna flirt with him you shall flirt with him

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster:** I’m not sure if I want to

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster:** I like things how they are

**DaVinci:** sure...

**God-Of-Dance:** well good luck 

**Rikaton** : you will need it lol

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster:** wow thanks


	15. Chapter 15

8.05.2018

Javi [2.17pm] are you free tonight?

Raya [2.18pm] for you always

Javi [2.20pm] need help, it’s very confidencial info tho

Raya [2.20pm] omg

Raya [2.21pm] is it about that person you are interested in

Javi [2.22pm] maybe

Raya [2.23pm] OMG

Raya [2.24pm] im flattered but why you, god of flirt, need my help

Javi [2.25pm] figure out

Raya [2.27pm] OMGGG

Javi [2.28pm] I just need some tips

Raya [2.29pm] do not worry i will teach you the ways

* * *

10.05.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: !!!!!!!!!

Dear Yuzu,

I’m so so happy! This will be so cool to see you. And talk in person!! This will be awesome, there is so so many things we could do, like go to all the parks or to some museum, I’ve never been to London so this is exciting! Time to start hunting for cheap plane tickets!

Okay, I see there is still some self-esteem problem in here, but don’t worry, I’m here to help you out! Because a person with your intelligence and better than average taste in books must be extremely likeable and you can’t change my mind. But to ease your worries, let me tell you a few things about me that are a bit embarrassing, so you see that there is nothing to be afraid of. I don’t bite, I swear! But, my sister claims that my laughter gets super annoying after a few drinks, also I sometimes don’t think things through before saying them out loud? Got me into trouble a few times.

So please, please, don’t worry? It all will be fine, I promise. And you should know that I always keep my promises.

Also, can you hear the angels singing? They’re celebrating because I finished the book! I feel like history of Europe has no mysteries for me now, which is obviously not true, but it’s nice, to have all that new knowledge. So, what challenge you have for me now? I’m in a good mood, I can conquer anything!

Do you need some new recommendation from me too? Or maybe the last book was too much of sweet, because you didn’t seem eager to comment more :p 

Honestly, you made my day, or even a week!

Sending you the tightest hugs,

Javi.

* * *

11.05.2018

Keiji [11.15am] so have you sent him

Yuzu [11.17am] sent what to whom

Keiji [11.18am] don't play dumb with me mister

Yuzu [11.20am] I haven't 

Keiji [11.21am] I'm judging you super hard rn

Yuzu [11.23am] of course 

Keiji [11.25am] i mean, do what you're comfortable with, but there is literally no reason to be afraid 

Yuzu [11.27am] have u seen him and have you seen me

Keiji [11.28am] ?????????? 

Keiji [11.29am] stop with this self deprecating stuff

Yuzu [11.30am] ;;A;;

Keiji [11.33am] ah damn it I’m coming over 

* * *

13.05.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: should this be titled 

Dear Javi,

I have to say, you have the power of convincing! I still fear I might be a little awkward, but I guess it's inevitable. But I'm sure we will work it out! 

To be fair, I will list some things about me too, so you can start preparing yourself too? So you know what to expect, I guess. So, sometimes I can talk too much, or not really talk at all, but I will be trying my best to keep some balance. Also, I have pretty low alcohol tolerance, or maybe I shouldn't mention that? You see, I'm already being weird. 

Anyway, we have a lot of time to prepare ourselves! Let me know when you will know possible dates! 

Congrats on finishing the book! You see, it didn't take you till Christmas as you feared! So now, to give you something more fun to read- have you ever read The Dune? It's a classic, and so cool! 

And I'm always in need of recommendations too! Breaks from reality are nice. And like I said, I really liked the last book from you. It was just the right amount of everything, and I really loved the format. It was great! 

Need to run because in the end I decided to go for that little vacation/family visiting thing, meaning I need to organize some things, but don't worry, I won't be disappearing! 

Hugs, 

Yuzu. 

PS I'm sorry I haven't sent you a photo of myself yet. I hope you don't mind? I guess I'm gaining courage. But yeah, I'm sorry, you know I'm a big of a chicken by now. 

* * *

14.05.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: re:should this be titled 

Dear Yuzu, 

don't be silly! There is absolutely nothing to apologize for, maybe it's a bit of my fault, for jumping out with that reveal thing? So please, no apologies, I'm fine with seeing you for the first time when we will meet in person. In the end, for now I'm still a bit of a stranger from the internet, so I approve the caution! 

All the hugs, 

Javi. 

PS The Dune it is! 

* * *

14.05.2018

Yuzu [7.13pm] I wanna die

Keiji [7.16pm] ??? 

Yuzu [7.17pm] I am truly an utter disaster 

Keiji [7.18pm]???????? 

Yuzu [7.20pm] _*screenshot3 attached*_

Keiji [7.22pm] well he seems very considerate? 

Keiji [7.23pm] clearly wants you for your brain and not your cute face 

Keiji [7.23pm] that he hasn't seen 

Yuzu [7.24pm] FFS


	16. Chapter 16

15.05.2018

Javi [11.18am] do I seem like a trustworthy person?

Laura [11.20am] what

Javi [11.23am] like, do you think it’s easy to believe me?

Laura [11.25am] I’m your sister I gotta trust you by default

Laura [11.26am] what is it about

Laura [11.26am] is your pen pal not eager to show u his face?

Javi [11.28am] I think he’s shy which is cute but I’m wondering if maybe it’s bc of me

Javi [11.28am] maybe I scared him???

Laura [11.30am] relax, I know you like him, but no reason no stress about it

Laura [11.31am] what did he say about your pic?

Laura [11.35am] hellooooo????

Javi [11.37am] that it was pretty, which is good I guess???

Laura [11.38am] ROTFL

Javi [11.39am] ?????????

Laura [11.41am] im buying wine for tonight you oblivious bastard this will be fun

* * *

16.05.2018

Saya [3.12pm] good news brother

Saya [3.12pm] guess who managed to get days off and will go to the auntie with you?

Yuzu [3.15pm] YESSssss

Saya [3.16pm] I’m happy too I so need a break from this place, also I need to prepare you for your journey to the brand new world

Yuzu [3.18pm] sure haha

Saya [3.18pm] and also I need to prepare you for meeting the sexy Javi lol

Yuzu [3.20pm] I changed my mind don’t go with me

Saya [3.21pm] love you too baby brother

* * *

17.05.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject) 

Dear Javi, 

I guess that’s one more thing to know about me- I apologize a lot, but well, you’re already aware of that and I see you’re on a quest to change it, but- one more thing- I can be pretty stubborn, sometimes. 

Javi, I have a very serious question- how the hell am I supposed to pick what I need take with myself? I’ve never moved, and I never left home for more than a month and I’m already stressing out to do. I know, I know it’s still a lot of time till then, but I’m already trying to figure out what to take and what I will have to leave. Sometimes I think this is a little crazy, moving away like that one my own, but then it all comes back excitement. 

If I ever get too annoying with all that babbling about moving just let me know, okay? (I feel like you won’t be happy with that sentence, but it’s stronger than me!)

Now, the most important thing- you’re the not a stranger, at all. We established that we’re friends, right? I hope that me being my awkward self didn’t make you doubt it. I think you’re one of my favourite people. Definitely my favourite European. 

Also, is it me or older sisters are the best, but also kind of pain? 

Leaving home tomorrow evening, so expect some pics from Hokkaido, my sister comes with me and she's a bit of a sightseeing freak. 

Hugs, 

Yuzu. 

* * *

19.05.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject) 

Dear Yuzu, 

your talking about the move is totally understandable and not boring at all! This is exciting, you know? I moved only once in my life and I was four years old, so I don’t really remember much except of making a hysterical scene because I couldn’t find my Pikachu towel in any of the boxes. Definitely not my finest moment. 

I have a feeling you already have a list of things you want to take and making readjustments. You probably also packed your suitcases at least once to check if you aren’t over the limit. And it’s totally okay, you know? It’s normal, to be nervous before such a big change in your life. I guess it awaits me too, because I can’t spend the whole life living with my parents, even though I suspect my mom wouldn’t find it such a terrible idea. But yeah, can’t sit on their heads all the time!

You know, I started the book you recommended and I’m pretty sure I’ve seen a movie based on it when I was a kid? I don’t remember much, but something sparks in my head, so I guess I will be coming to it when I’m done with reading. Also, I’ve been thinking what to recommend you for your little vacation time- yay for hiking by the way, and yay for photos!- I can think of two books you might enjoy, Alphabet of dreams by Susan Fletcher and maybe Tiger Moon by Antonia Michaelis (I really like this one!). 

I feel the sister situation so much! They’re annoying but what would we do without them?

Have fun and write me soon!

Javi

PS I’m flattered to be your favourite European <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are they doing, I have no idea.


	17. Chapter 17

21.05.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: Hello from the other island!

Dear Javi,

am I so easy to read and analyze? But I packed my bags only once so far, got only a bit hysterical (maybe like you with the Pikachu situation, I can’t stop imagining that btw). I also think my parents are starting to feel how real it is, and close? They were always supporting that idea, maybe not too enthusiastically but they were always on my side, but now I can see it’s really getting into them. And I guess I feel a little guilty sometimes, because sure, chasing my own dreams is great, but I feel like I’m kind of selfish, maybe? Does it make any sense? 

Anyway, to stop with the gloomy things- like in the title, hello from Hokkaido! I haven’t been in quite some time, and I missed it more than I thought! My aunt lives in such a calm and pretty neighbourhood, and I’m pretty sure I will have a great time in here to just, catch a breath. But Saya already announced we are going to visit a national park nearby so I’m expecting some soreness from all the hiking she will force me to do. 

Managed to find only Tiger Moon, and it looks really interesting! Read only a bit but I can already tell this will be exciting! 

Attaching you a few pics from Sapporo, I really like this city. Also, I would love to see some pics of Roni and Effie, I miss them! You haven't sent me them in forever, yes I complain! 

You know, I sometimes like to go back to our first mails, and I almost can't believe, what it turned into. That we're still talking, that we're friends, that we're planning to meet. So, I'm kind of happy you lost that stupid book and that I found it. 

All the best, 

Yuzu. 

* * *

23.05.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Yuzu, 

I know you tend to worry, and that you think about other people's feelings. It's lovely, you know? But we need to think about what we want, and what will be the best for us. So please, try not to feel guilty, or anxious? It will all be good, I promise. 

Also I don't think you're that easy to read, but I like to think that I learned how to do so? I guess we will verify when we meet, right? 

Yuzu, I'm really, really happy that you found that book that isn't stupid at all. I almost don't remember how it was, not to write with you? 

Sapporo looks lovely! Now I really want to visit Japan, maybe someday I will be able to? And I'm so sorry for neglecting your cats needs, have attached a few pics, also some include my face I hope you don't mind :p

Warmest hugs! 

Javi 

* * *

28.05.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: nature spam! 

Dear Javi, 

thank you so much for the pictures, they're all so pretty! I'm sending you some too, basically whole Saya's camera roll. I haven't gone through them all yet but she has a great eye for photography so I hope you will enjoy! 

I was thinking I would have a bit more rest here but I'm being dragged around, but to be honest I can't complain that much I'm having a lot of fun, just not having much time to laze around with a book. 

Ha, need to go again, but I promise to write you properly soon! 

Hugs, 

Yuzu. 

* * *

29.05.2018

**Wakabest**: wooo thanks for the pic spam Yuzu, so jealouuuus

**Feibulous**: I want vacation now

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster**: Saya has a good eye 

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster**: I see Rika was bored again lol

**Rampampam**: you love me and you know it 

**Wiseman**: best pseudos, 100%

**Feibulous**: lol

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster**: I'm offended you still haven't changed mine

**Rampampam**: I will when you prove not to be a disaster 

**Wiseman**: or thirsty 

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster**: whatever 

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster**: I'm glad you like the pics I sent them to Javi too

**Wakabest**: all of them? 

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster**: yeah you think it was too much? 

**Wakabest**: yuzu

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster**:??? 

**Feibulous**: it's nice that you finally showed him your face even tho you didn't sent that pic I took 

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster**: what

**Wiseman**: lol there is like five pics with your face on them among these haven't you gone through them? 

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster**: WHAT

**Thirsty-Human-Disaster**: WHAT DO 

**Rampampam**: and you claimed not to be a disaster lol

* * *

30.05.2018

From: lauf_leaf@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com 

Subject: hello! 

Hello Yuzuru! 

My name's Laura and I'm Javi's sister, I guess you heard something about me! I'm writing to you because my disaster of a brother was staring at his phone so much he tripped and sprained his wrist and broke two fingers, so he's not really able to write at the moment. 

He's kinda high on painkillers but asked me to tell you not to worry and that he will get to you asap, well when he learns how to operate on the phone with his left hand. 

Also, he asked me to tell you that you have pretty hair. 

I hope to meet you someday, I've heard a lot of great things about you! 

Best wishes, 

Laura. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both disasters and so am I, hope you're having a great weekend!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter update today but I like to torment hah what can I say it's Monday :p

31.05.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: I hope you’re alright!

Dear Javi,

I’ve been in touch with your sister and she told me what happened, so I know you won’t be able to answer right away, but I just need to write you to ease my worry. So, I know you can’t be really alright right now, since you’re injured, but I hope you’re not in much pain and that you’re resting a lot. I know how that kind of accidents hurt and how they make life difficult. But maybe that will teach you not to go around with your eyes glued to the phone!

I really, really hope you’re okay.

Now, to distract you from injury and myself from worrying- it’s my last day here. I’m just sitting in a very lovely park, when I have been reading that book you had recommended me and I really loved it! I like the stories where fairytales and reality mix, and in that book it happened in such a great way! There was just the right amount of everything, and to be honest, when I first read the description I thought it would be more targeted at teenagers, but I liked how it works on so many levels and I wasn’t bored even for a second! I love a good story where adventure tangles with friendship, and the romance plot wasn’t bad either! Thank you so much for suggesting that one, Javi, have I written about it too much?

And now I have to confess something- I only realized I sent you pictures of myself among others much later, when I was talking with my friends. So, it’s kinda awkward? It’s not like I didn’t want to send you any picture of myself, I totally would (I know it was taking ages, I’m sorry!) but definitely not these, where I’m looking like a freshly washed tomato.

But, well, I’m glad you like my hair, even though it was a mess and I have an inkling suspicion that was your painkillers speaking. 

Please, let me know as soon as possible how are you, and rest a lot!

Sending you healing thoughts,

Yuzu.

* * *

1.06.2018

The Clingy One [9.13am] hey Javi, JR told me what happened, are you okay? was wondering if maybe I should come over and keep you company so you don’t sit at home all by yourself?

Javi [9.31am] Hello, it’s Laura, Javi’s sister, he gave me the authority to manage his phone and time. He’s rather not in a mood for visitors but thank you so much for asking, he’s totally okay, beside the obvious hah

I Hope Not My Future In Law [9.35am] ahh I see :((( please wish him all the best and I hope he’ll give me a call when he feels better

Javi [9.38am] sure!

Javi [9.40am] but between us girls, I’ll tell you that he has his eyes on someone that unfortunately isn’t you so maybe stop wasting your time

I Hope Not My Future In Law [9.42am] what do you mean

Javi [9.45am] I mean that he likes someone else more than he likes you

I Hope Not My Future In Law [9.48am] that never happened before

Javi [9.49am] there is first time for everything

* * *

4.06.2018

Keiji [5.45pm] jump into a shower and iron your party tshirt we’ll be at your door in 30

Yuzu [5.47pm] who is we and also I don’t wanna go anywhere

Keiji [5.48pm] we as all of us, and we don’t care, you’ve been weird af for the past few days so we plan to get you drunk and happy

Yuzu [5.50pm] no

Keiji [5.50pm] yes

Yuzu [5.51pm] no

Keiji [5.52pm] if you’re afraid you’ll drunk text Javi again I can take away your phone

Yuzu [5.55pm] okay

Yuzu [5.56pm] I guess I wanna go out in the end

Keiji [5.57pm] I knew it 

Yuzu [5.58pm] I’m sorry I’m gloomy lately I just miss him

Keiji [5.59pm] I know that too


	19. Chapter 19

5.06.2018

**Frosty** [10.17am] is everyone alive

**TequilaMan** [10.19am] obviously I just finished my work out I’ve been up for ages

**Bloody-Mary** [10.22am] lol Keiji teach us your ways

**Bloody-Mary** [10.22am] very valid name Ri, that stuff was delicious

**Rum&Coke** [10.24am] more like disgusting but I’m not judging

**Why-Drink-When-You-Can-Eat** [10.26am] m going back to sleep

**Rum&Coke** [10.27am] go rest rest <3

**Frosty** [10.27am] where is our mojito guy 

**Rum&Coke** [10.29am] ahahha great question

**Virgin-Mojito** [10.35am] im not alive

**Virgin-Mojito** [10.35am] I never learn

**TequilaMan** [10.36am] you poor thing lol go get some tea and food

**Virgin-Mojito** [10.38am] i don’t want food is poison

**Virgin-Mojito** [10.38am] also wtf is with my pseudo my drinks for sure had alco

**Rum&Coke** [10.39am] it’s not about your drinks lol

**Bloody-Mary** [10.39am] whoops

**Virgin-Mojito** [10.41am] its official I wanna die

**Frosty** [10.42am] hey we all overshare when drinking

**Rum&Coke** [10.43am] at least now we know why you so thirsty ahaha

**Virgin-Mojito** [10.43am] shut up

**TequilaMan** [10.44am] don’t bully him

**TequilaMan** [10.45am] do you want me to remind you that Australian guy

**Rum&Coke** [10.45am] NOO

**Bloody-Mary** [10.46am] lol

**Rum&Coke** [10.47am] yuzu knows I only tease him bc I love him

**Virgin-Mojito** [10.48am] you’re lucky you cute

* * *

6.06.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: I’m back again and with apologies!!!

Dear Yuzu,

I’m so so sorry it took me so long to answer! I know Laura told you what happened, I was a little off at that time- I don’t really take meds too often and that stuff they gave me at the hospital really was like a kick to the head, and I swear I saw all seven dwarfs. So yep, the past few days were kinda crazy and I hope you’ll forgive me my absence, you forgive me, right???

Good new, since I had a lot of time, I finished The Dune! Loved it, I’m getting the second part now! And I’m so happy you like Tiger Moon, this is such a good read, isn’t it? The story just goes so nicely, and the ending is great!

Let me tell you, sitting at home makes me kind of miss work? This is just such an inconvenient injury, have to do everything with my left hand, eating and writing takes ages. But I don’t want to complain too much, beside that I’m feeling good! I’m sorry you worried so much, but this is such a Yuzu thing now that I just have to expect it and accept it!

Now, the thing I know you’re dying to hear about the pictures you sent, and let me tell you, it was so great, to see all these nice landscapes, I so feel like going somewhere now, but well, can’t!

I’m sorry that you had to stress about sending photos of yourself accidentally. I kind of thought that it was kind of unexpected, but I for sure didn’t complain. Well, I was a bit high on meds when I was complimenting your hair, but now I can say with full responsibility for my words, that your hair is really pretty, and you don’t look like a tomato at all, where did you come with that thing from? These are great, I like happy, not- posed pictures.

Sending you hugs with one arm,

Javi.

* * *

  
  


7.06.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: re: I’m back again and with apologies!!!

Dear Javi,

I’m so happy you’re feeling better, and that you’re back!!!

Also yes I’m a tomato.

* * *

7.06.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: re:re: I’m back again and with apologies!!!

Dear Yuzu

well then good I like tomatoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone save me pls


	20. Chapter 20

8.06.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject) 

Dear Javi, 

hope you’re doing even better now, and that your hand is healing nicely. Of course you don’t have to apologize for taking a writing break, please just rest a lot! How long will it take till you can back to work? You’re saying you’re looking forward to coming back to work, but you will so be taking this back when the day comes!

Yeah, sometimes meds can kick just like alcohol, and I know something about it, checked it by myself. When I went out with my friends last time I got some shots of tequila- my friend Keiji loves it- and I guess I’m not a fan. Now I don’t know why I’m blabbering about that, I have a feeling it doesn't make me look good.

Anyway, I’m so happy you like the book, and so much that you want to read the second one! It’s kinda weird that in general we turn out to like the books we recommend each other? Or maybe you’re pretending a little hmmm? I’m joking, of course, but I find it kind of funny, since the books you give me are mostly out of what used to be my circle of interest, and now I’m enjoying them so much?

Now I’m back home and caught up in the reality again. My mom decided that I have to change basically my whole wardrobe- which is a bit ridiculous to me but she insists on taking me shopping so I can’t really say no? She also wants me to buy a full hiking outfit for winter, as if I wanted to go into the wild in December, which is kind of impossible, we established me and hiking aren’t friends, and solo winter hiking seems like the least appealing thing to do.

Javi, I’ve been thinking about something, and about London. So, do you like museums, and art? Because I really want to go to Tate and I was wondering if you would like to come with me? So we can have some plan for starters! By the way, I will be landing on the 20th, so I guess I will need a few days to get everything in order and then I’m so expecting your visit!

To be honest, I’m kinda sad I can’t take my plants with me. Have I told you already that I love plants, and taking care if them, since I can’t really have any pets, I guess I transfer my feelings on something else. Well, will have to get some new ones in London I guess!

Looking forward to hearing from you, 

Yuzu

* * *

9.06.2018

Javi [11.47am] Lauraaaaaaaa

Javi [11.49am] i know you’re on a break come on

Laura [11.51am] im busy eating okay

Javi [11.53am] ;(((

Laura [11.55am] can’t it wait till the afternoon

Javi [11.57am] ;;;(((((((((((((((((((

Laura [11.58am] fine what

Javi [12.01pm] i think he might not be into me

Javi [12.01pm] or guys in general

Laura [12.02pm] …………

Laura [12.02pm] why

Laura [12.02pm] how 

Javi [12.04pm] he’s just funny and nice and yeah what if that almost flirting is not really flirting and he’s just kinda adorably awkward

Laura [12.06pm] i can’t deal with you

Javi [12.08pm] maybe i should chill out its not like we really know each other or sth

Laura [12.09pm] …………

Laura [12.10pm] where is this sudden anxiety coming from

Javi [12.11pm] ;;;;;;;;;;;((((((((

* * *

  
  


8.06.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject) 

Dear Yuzu,

I’m doing okay! It will take some time for all the bones to heal properly but I’m actually coming back to work next week. I spoke to my boss and we agreed that I can be back, just won’t be carrying stuff, I guess I will be glued to the register, but I will take it over being stuck at home. I have a feeling that everyone will be happy, I’m getting so annoying, my family will be happy to kick me out from the house finally. 

Okay, noted, won’t be buying you tequila shots after our museum trip! Because you bet I like that kind of entertainment, maybe not everyday, but it’s always fun to see some interesting stuff and learn new things!

And I would never hide my feelings about books, this is a sacred area for me so you know, if you will recommend me something that I hate I won’t hesitate to tell you so!

Hey, having a well prepared wardrobe is so important! The weather can play tricks on you, so you need to have stuff to keep you warm, and I kinda can’t believe you’re such a hiking hater, I bet deep inside you can’t wait to sign in for some hiking club! I always had a feeling that you are a nature lover, and the plant thing is just a proof! What kind of plants btw, do you have any favourites? I demand pictures!

Hugs,

Javi


	21. Chapter 21

11.06.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: me and my plants are saying hi!

Dear Javi, 

it’s a definite nope to more hiking during next ten to twelve months. Although I have to say I’m already planning all the trips I could take, or more I want to take, I’m not sure how well I will be able to manage my budget, especially in the beginning. But it’s just something so nice about sitting and looking at pictures and plans, just in case if I was able to make it. 

You know, I get the clothing situation but just going shopping is, let’s say, not my favourite thing to do. I end up feeling awkward and tired with everything and I basically let my mom buy everything she wants, which is kinda odd, I know, and now I have some kinda embarrassing sweaters that I have no choice but take with me. But at least I will be warm during that cold autumn evening my mom keeps telling me about. Is it weird, that I kind of like those rainy days? There is something charming about autumn, even if it’s not picture perfect with all the colorful leaves. Maybe just the fact that you can come back home, your shoes just a little soaked, and you can change into something warm and sit with a book and tea? I don’t know, it might sound a little bit boring, but this is how I like to spend my evening, I guess you know that by now hah

And now to the most crucial thing- my lovely plants! As demanded, I’m putting some pictured in the attachments, on some of them you can catch glimpses of my room that sometimes is a bit too messy so I apologize. But don’t you dare laugh at my precious ferns, some people say they grandpa-style plants but I love them, okay? I’m also adding some pictures from our garden, we have so many pretty flowers blossoming. I can tell you, I’m not the best cook for example, and if I have to iron clothes I’m a fire threat, but gardening is a thing I really like, well except of cutting trees. Maybe I’m missing my calling, maybe I should be a gardener?

Please be careful at work, I don’t want to hear about any broken limbs anymore!

Take care,

Yuzu.

PS Yes that picture with me on it isn’t a coincidence I battled my fear and added it, because well the flowers are really nice on this one and I just happened to be there too.

* * *

12.06.2018

Felipe [3.15pm] hey man, I just came back to Madrid two days ago and slept the jetlag off, wanna meet for some drinks?

Javi [3.18pm] obviously!!! can’t go crazy because I took some meds in the morning so gotta be responsible

Felipe [3.19pm] yeah i see on your stories that you had some adventures, you poor thing

Felipe [3.19pm] how did it even happen, got some sexy pics and tripped?

Javi [3.21pm] ahahah u only think about one thing lol

Felipe [3.22pm] WAIT THAT WASN’T A NO

* * *

  
  


14.06.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject) 

Dear Yuzu, 

fiiiine, if you insist, but I’m watching you! Also hey, I love ferns, more when they grow outside but they’re always pretty, also in flower pots. And wow, you have such a beautiful garden! I wish we had one too, but well, we live in a residential block and no garden space around. It’s kinda my dream, to have a house someday, it can be little, but I really want it to have a garden and big windows, and I would want it to be in a suburbs or even some village, but close to the city. I know, a lot of wishes, but that’s what dreams are for, right? I guess all the walks around Madrid parks must be enough for now. 

I love autumn! I guess here that season is not as cold and rainy as in other part of the world, but it’s still so pretty, especially if you leave the city. Ha, now I’m kinda missing autumn and it’s middle of the summer which I love too. Like I mentioned, not really planning any longer vacation before the London trip. Speaking about that, I still don’t have a ticket but I have a place to stay! My highschool friend married a British guy and they live in Reading (what a fun name, don’t you think?) and offered to give me their spare bed, so that’s good!

By the way, I know we talk mostly about books, but I recently rewatched one of Laura’s favourite movies and I thought maybe you would like it to. It’s called Once and it’s really, really nice, with some really great songs! I’m like, half convinced you will enjoy it!

Thank you so much for the pics, Yuzu, not only flowers look nice.

Hugs,

Javi.

* * *

16.06.2018

Yuzu [7.18pm] I have a question

Keiji [7.19pm] shoot

Yuzu [7.20pm] how to be confident?

Keiji [7.22pm] is it about Javi

Keiji [7.22pm] you’re still not sure he’s finding you attractive or what

Yuzu [7.25pm] I just want to conquer the inner voice 

Keiji [7.26pm] in other words, you want him to think you’re hot

Yuzu [7.27pm] …

Keiji [7.28pm] do not worry you came to the right place

Keiji [7.29pm] you gotta stand straight, shake the tension off your shoulders, fix your hair and make sure that you remember every word of Rod Stewart’s Do ya think I’m sexy

Yuzu [7.31pm] ffs


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was really intense and I ain't ready for the next one hah I hope this chapter will put you in a good mood for Monday!  
(Includes shameless 'Once' promotion.)

19.06.2018

**Rikssk**: ffs yuzu never coming to your movie parties again 

**Yoda**: stop being dramatic

**Yoda**: also wtf

**Yoda**: do I look like a green wrinkled thing

**Feiii**: it's bc you so wise Keiji

**Wakaboo**: hey I had fun, it was a lovely movie! 

**Yoda**: meh I preferred LOTR 

**Rikssk**: I'm so sad about the endiiing

**Wakaboo**: I think it worked perfectly! 

**Feiii**: yeah I agree

**Feiii**: good choice Yuzu! 

**Ugly-Cryer**: thanks I'm happy someone liked it too I'm in feelings 

**Yoda**: yeah yeah tell your boyfriend he has a nice taste 

**Ugly-Cryer**:........ 

**Yoda**: :p

* * *

20.06.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject) 

Dear Javi, 

I think your dream about a little house with a garden in a quiet neighborhood is so lovely! I still have no idea where would I like to live, but I'm trying to keep everything in the open. I still have so much time to settle down and think about stuff like that, but well, I think I would like a house with a little garden as well, but probably somewhere in the city, I don't think I'm a countryside kind of guy. 

Thank you so much for recommending me that movie! I was familiar with the song, the Oscar one, but the movie was such a surprise? I usually don't like that kind of films, and I don't mean the romantic/musical/ish ones, but the one made with a low budget and with that kind of camera work (excuse me my vocabulary, I'm hanging out with my friend Fei a lot and he's an artsy kind of guy and uses fancy phrases), but I liked that one so much! Also the music was really nice, it's not something I would listen to too much but I liked how real it felt, lyrics were good and fitted the plot so well? I got kind of rambly but I just really enjoyed! 

I've heard Reading is a nice place, maybe I could come to visit too one day? Also, I like autumn too, I'm curious how it looks like in London! 

I'm happy you liked the pics, Javi, I'm waiting for some more Madrid summer shots! 

How is your hand doing? Hope it's all going good! 

Hugs, 

Yuzu.

* * *

22.06.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject) 

Dear Yuzu,

ha, I knew you would like it! I have this magic power of just finding things that are exactly your taste, it seems!

My hand is doing good, please don't worry about it! It's still not fully healed but it doesn't really hurt that much anymore, but it's not really allowing me to come back to my work duties, I'm still destined to sit by the register, which is not that bad, but some people aren't the nicest sometimes. Really, I like this job, but lately I'm thinking more and more about maybe doing something else? Will see, since the school thing isn't really decided yet either. 

SPEAKING OF LONDON! Guess who bought tickets today in the morning? I opened the website during breakfast to check if there were some special offers and well, there were, so- it's official now? I'm coming in on 24th at a very ungodly morning hour, so Julia said they would pick me up at the airport and take me to their place to rest, and we could meet later that day? I checked trains to London and it doesn't take much, so we could go for some afternoon tea or drink? Your choice and my treat! I have a plane back on 29th so we will have some time to catch up in person! Can't wait! 

Btw I feel like maybe in the future it would be maybe exchange phone numbers so we could communicate a bit more smoothly, you know what I mean, there is so much to talk about! We could agree on some app or something, but no pressure! 

Gotta run, my lunch break ended like 10 minutes ago :p

Hugs, 

Javi. 

* * *

24.06.2018

Yuzu [2.15pm] Sayaaa I need you to come home on the weekend, I need someone to whine to about Javi, I can't believe I'm going to see him for real, do you even think it's good idea??? Maybe we should stick to writing only u know I can't deal with people??? 

Mom [2.17pm] YUZURU HANYU TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW

Yuzu [2.18pm] HWLP

Saya [2.20pm] ??? 

Saya [2.25pm] what 

Saya [2.27pm] hello oooo? 

Yuzu [2.32pm] i accidentally t3xted mom instead of u and she knows about jabi 

Yuzu [2.33pm] she chased me across the lawn with a pan screaming about stranger danger 

Yuzu [2.33pm] i ran to hide at Keijis 

Saya [2.35pm] oh boy okay I'm coming home this weekend then 

Yuzu [2.36pm] pls


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a bit bumpy road with writing lately but I hope you'll enjoy this one!

26.06.2018

Yuzu [7.18pm] you remember what we talked about last time? 

Keiji [7.20pm] you mean after when your mother tried to murder you lol? 

Yuzu [7.21pm] exactly 

Keiji [7.21pm] how is she btw? 

Yuzu [7.23pm] a little grumpy but better, she only demands me to make a video call on my first meeting with Javi so she knows he's not a 60yo killer or sth

Keiji [7.25pm] I mean, valid 

Keiji [7.25pm] so, going back to the topic??? 

Yuzu [7.26pm] I will tell Javi so there is no awkward situation later 

Keiji [7.26pm] atta boi! 

Yuzu [7.27pm] but idk how to say it in no awkward way? 

Keiji [7.28pm] comeon that guy thinks everything you do is adorable it will be fine 

* * *

27.06.2019

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: !!!!!!!!!!!! 

Dear Javi,

these are such good news!!! Both about your hand- so happy it hurts less!- and about the tickets! This is so unbelievable, like… i knew we were going to meet but somehow my brain couldn't accept it as reality? But now things are settled and just - Im so happy, and a little bit anxious. I'm not scared of you, obviously, but I really want to make a good impression, you know, haha. I need to be worth these flight tickets! 

Also, I need to tell you some funny story! I accidentally texted my mom while I wanted to text my sister, so she found out that we're going to meet and I was scared for my life for a moment. She is the best mom, but she is also really protective and a concept of meeting with someone you talked only through emails isn't too attractive to her. She worries about me a lot, especially since I came out, because she really doesn't want me to get hurt and I get it, but she tried to smack me with our pancake pan. That was fun, but now she has accepted the fact that we will going to meet! 

Let me think that phone thing through for a little? I will for sure want to do that once I will move and have new number, with British sim card, but for now- okay, that will probably sound weird, but I'm kinda scared that you will get bored of me if we would be in constant contact? Beside there is such a time difference between us, I don't want to distract you during the day or keep you awake at nights? I know this sounds odd but I'm a little odd, but I promise to think about it! 

Can’t wait to hear from you,

Yuzu.

* * *

28.06.2019

Javi [7.38am] help

Raya [7.59am] uuu boy drama???

Javi [8.01am] *screenshot21 sent*

Raya [8.03am] HA

Raya [8.03am] told youuuuuuu

Raya [8.03am] now you can so turn the conquer mode on now that we’re sure

Javi [8.05am] should I tho, I’m not sure I kinda don’t wanna overcomplicate

Raya [8.07am] FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU WAKE ME UP AT UNGODLY HOUR ONLY TO ACT LIKE A CHICKEN IM GOING TO YOUR STORE TO WHOOP YOUR SORRY ASS

Javi [8.09am] mh sure

Raya [8.10am] IM COMING FOR YOU

* * *

29.06.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject) 

Dear Yuzu,

of course, no pressure! This is kinda responsible, you know, I haven’t really thought all that time think through, and for sure you’re having a lot of things to do! And I feel like told you a dozen of times that there is nothing boring about you, but I also know that you’re a stubborn creature and I will wait with fully changing your mind till our meeting! Btw, your mom sounds like a great woman, I mean, this really might be kinda concerning for parents, their child travelling on another continent and meeting strangers from the Internet. And if maybe you would feel more comfortable, you can always bring someone, maybe some of your housemates, or Penny? Don’t want you to feel uneasy with anything!

Finished reading Dune Messiah and I have to say, it was as good as the first book for me! Okay, maybe not 100% as good but solid 94! Which is not something obvious, we all know that a lot of sequels are flops, sometimes. But! That one was good! Now I’m tempted to watch that movie adaptation, but when I mentioned it during family dinner my dad and uncle almost killed each other while fighting if it was great or terrible, so I’m curious myself now. 

It was great and all, but now I really feel like reading some old good simple book with some adventure and a nice romance plot. I guess for that one I will have to ask my sister haha

Can you believe that in exactly two months I will be already back in Madrid, after meeting you? Seems like tomorrow and forever at the same time! 

And what are you up to now? Done with buying clothes or maybe shopping will never end? Have all the formal stuff prepared, your passport is valid? Sorry for all the questions, but gotta make sure that you’re well prepared and won’t be kicked out from the country right at the airport!

Warmest hugs,

Javi.


	24. Chapter 24

2.07.2018

**Romeo:** ;;A;;

**Romeo:** _/\\__O

**Yoda:** wtf is the second one

**Feitag:** some weird pirate face?

**Feitag:** Rika I see you enjoy your German classes

**Richtig:** richtig

**Wakaboo:** …

**Richtig:** anyway it is a weird face

**Romeo:** its not a face

**Feitag:** ???

**Yoda:** Hmmm

**Wakaboo:** is it a person lying in some weird position

**Romeo:** yes

**Romeo:** it’s me

**Richtig:** ???

**Feitag:** ???

**Wakaboo:** is it javi- matter?

**Richtig:** are there any other matters for him now lol

**Romeo:** its just

**Romeo:** guys be honest with me now

**Yoda:** we always are

**Richtig:** *almost 

**Romeo: **i want you guys to tell me what do you think about all of this

**Feitag:** honestly?

**Romeo:** yes pls

**Wakaboo:** i think the friendship you have is adorable, and so is your little crush

**Romeo:** k

**Feitag:** I think he seems like a good and considerate guy and its nice that you guys make friends

**Yoda:** you know exactly well what I think lol

**Romeo:** mhhh

**Richtig:** i think he’s hot

**Wakaboo:** lol

**Feitag:** ahahah 

**Richtig:** well honestly, I think it’s exciting, even tho you’re sometimes funny with your crushing

**Romeo:** thanks

**Richtig:** youre welcome

**Romeo:** do you think its dumb to have a crush on someone you know only from the internet

**Wakaboo:** nah

**Richtig:** come on it’s just a crush it will be all so funny to you too soon

**Richtig:** i bet when you meet you guys will be besties in like ten seconds

**Romeo:** yeah

**Romeo:** thanks guys! 

**Yoda:** …

**Richtig:** what

* * *

04.07.2019

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Javi, 

first and most important, I want to thank you, or more, I need to thank you, for being so understanding and considerate with everything? Sometimes I feel like it’s almost suspicious, you sure you’re not an alien? I know that I will be perfectly fine with you, so no need for any security measures from my side hah But, if it’s okay with you, we could send her a pic or I would video call her just so she is more calm? I hope you won’t mind- well, I’m pretty sure you won’t, knowing you.

Ha, funny you asked if I had everything ready, because let me tell you- I DON’T. And not about clothes- I have definitely too much of these, I have no idea what I’m going to do? But well, I kind of forgot about insurance, but it’s on the way of being solved, so, all is going good! That’s why I keep on start stressing months before leaving, because there is so many things and there is always a chance I would forget something, even as crucial as insurance. 

Saya keeps on telling me that I shouldn’t stress so much about packing and that the most important things are wallet with credit card, passport, clean underwear and a toothbrush, and I guess she is right- she is kind of a traveller, you know?- but I’m getting used to things easily, and how am I supposed to move out without my favourite towel? How am I supposed to fit my pillow into a suitcase? And don’t even mention my cute ferns!

I’m happy you liked the second part! Like you said, it’s not easy for a sequel to be good, but that one was really decent! So what are you reading now? Not that I’m interested in your weird sappy books, but you know, professional curiosity! Btw, I just thought about one absolute classic- have you ever read “Solaris” by Stanisław Lem (yes I had to copy-paste his name wtf is that weird letter, right?)??? It’s so so so good, like science fiction meeting philosophy? I have a feeling you would like it!

And you know what, for the sake of our friendship, I promise I will reread The Book on a plane to London- will give it another chance, and this seems kinda, I don’t know, fitting?

Sorry if I will be a little slow with responses, but I’m going to be so popular now with my friends and family, since everyone is realizing I’m leaving for long and they remember that it would be good to hang out. Because to be honest, I’m not sure when I will be coming back in here, flight tickets to another side of the world ain’t cheap!

Looking forward to hearing from you,

Yuzu.

* * *

06.07.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject) 

Dear Yuzu,

I’m almost tempted to tell you what I’m reading right now but I think that even you have your boundaries and that would put a definite end to our friendship. 

I’m joking, I promise to tell you one day- when we meet in person, so it won’t be written anywhere and you won’t have a chance to blackmail me with it haha

Don’t worry, please take all the time, you need to get everything ready, and of course spend as much time with your family and friends! I understand that so well, I’m that type that gets homesick a few days after leaving so please, don’t think about me and go use these few weeks! I’m right here waiting and not going anywhere until next month :p

You know what, I think I’ve heard of Solaris, I will for sure give it a try once I’m done with what I’m reading now. Also yes for you rereading The Book, you probably won’t change your mind but I’m so looking forward to having face-to-face discussions with you about it! And speaking of books, if you want to read something long and enjoyable, I’d totally recommend “Cathedral of the sea” by Ildefonso Falcones, yes I’m patriotic with recommendations today. I don’t know if it would be easy for you to get a copy, but it’s a nice read, history and adventures and stuff.

I need to run, Im going out with Laura to meet her new FRIEND and I gotta practice my intimidating face on my way there. 

Fingers crossed for everything to go smoothly! Hugs,

Javi.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been having a little struggle with this story lately but we're slowlyyyy getting there!

10.07.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: just checking on you!

Dear Yuzu, 

I know it’s been just four days since the last message and I know you’re busy with other things, but what can I say, I just want to make sure all is okay! I hope you’re resting and catching some sun, getting that vitamin D and all of that. 

Here not much is happening, except for Laura’s friend coming for dinner to meet my parents and I guess I will have to accept him now, even tho I’m suspicious about him. But he’s nice, I will keep on watching him though. Do you have similar or is it me being that kind of a ‘no one is good enough for my sister’ brother?

Days are so hot now in here, me and my friends are planning to go for a weekend outside the city- planning to go to a beach and maybe walk around a little bit. Madrid is great but in the middle of the summer is so hot and loud and packed with tourists I sometimes want to escape for a moment. Of course I know there is not a chance to find solitude on a beach but there is something so refreshing about being in an open space, even with other people around. Be sure I will spam you with some pics!

Okay, don’t want to bore you too much, you’re probably occupied having fun!

Take care!

Javi

* * *

11.07.2018

Javi [4.15pm] maybe I was being too pushy?

Javi [4.15pm] and I scared him off? maybe he thought I was creepy or sth???

Laura [4.17pm] chill out he’s probably busy af

Javi [4.18pm] I know but what if

Javi [4.18pm] or what if sth happened to him???

Laura [4.19pm] I’m sure everything is fine

Laura [4.20pm] please don’t worry so much

Javi [4.21pm] can’t help it

Laura [4.22pm] you really like him don’t you

* * *

12.07.2018

Keiji [10.11am] all good?

Yuzu [10.13am] yeeeeah

Yuzu [10.15am] got into a grumpy mood for a bit

Keiji [10.18am] I see

Keiji [10.18am] if you need something, hit me up

Yuzu [10.19am] will do!

* * *

13.07.2018.

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Javi,

I’m sorry for taking so long with answering. It’s just something that happens sometimes,when I get into this weird headspace all of the sudden and I just don’t feel like talking or doing anything social? And so I didn’t want to burden you with that, me being not in the best mood and just, you know- I don’t know how to voice it, but I’m sure you know what I mean. You have this superpower. 

But now, after spending some days in kind of solitude, I’m good and I’m so so sorry you were worried! How can I make it up to you? 

I get you with that brother- sister thing! Saya is a really social creature so I’ve had to put up with a lot of people she would invite home. And I have to tell you- when I was younger, I used to be really jealous of that, when she would go out or spend time with other people. For a long time she was my only real friend and I was taking it really bad, which is kinda embarrassing now, when I look at it. So yes, I get you!

Do you remember how we talked about movie adaptations of books a few times? So during the past days I rewatched that one adaptation of Jane Eyre from 2006 three times. Yeah, I was in that kind of mood.

I hope you’re having the best time on your weekend! All the relax and fun, but please take care of yourself! I’m scared for your wrist, okay? I’m waiting for pics and a full report!

Hugs,

Yuzu.

* * *

14.07.2018

Raya [10.30pm] where r uuuu dude

Raya [10.30pm] Sonia is freaking out that ur drowning or sth

Javi [10.32pm] im fineeee

Javi [10.33pm] wanna sober up

Raya [10.35pm] ur thinking about that dude 

Javi [10.36pm] no im sobering

Raya [10.39pm] sure and also planning how to protect him from the world

Javi [10.44pm] heyyyy

Raya [10.45pm] what

Javi [10.46pm] im in trouble

Raya [10.47pm] awww 

Javi [10.48pm] i think I’m lost

Raya [10.48pm] don’t worry it will be okay you just gotta listen to your feelings

Javi [10.49pm] no I mean literally i have no idea where i am and google doesnt wanna w0rk

Raya [10.51pm] oh ffs


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone, I hope you're all going to have a wonderful day!

16.07.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: he’s aliveeeeee!!!

Dear Yuzu, 

I’m so so so relieved!!! I was really getting nervous that something happened to you, or that maybe I made you feel uneasy with all that phone talk and all of that, I’m so happy you’re okay!

I told you that already a few times, but there is no way I would get bored, and or tired with your messages. I understand the need to stay away for a bit and not feeling like talking, but please never think that you are a burden, I would never ever think like that. And please, if you have any trouble you can always talk to me? I might not be the greatest with advices, but I promise to try my best, always. 

Now, moving on to the brighter stuff so we don’t get sad on this beautiful sunny day- I mean, it’s beautiful in here today, I hope you have a nice weather too- I’m sending you a few photos from my little weekend trip! I was hoping for a bit more hiking around, there are some really pretty routes close to that beach we visited, but my friends were feeling kinda lazy and I didn’t want to go on my own since we decided to go together. And well, in the end it was really nice to relax after days of work! Did some swimming- which felt so nice, and my wrist is really happy with some nice exercises- the doctor told me that some careful swimming is the best exercise after bones and joints injuries, and coming back to the past and that accident that got me chained to the bed for the summer (I told you about it, right?) I can say that this is true. So, it was really great time, even when I got kinda lost, but that’s a story for another time. 

Ha, 2006 Jane Eyre is the best one! But watching it three times in a row might be a liiitlle bit unhealthy, also that big dose of romance for you?? We need some sci fi to the rescue!

Hugs,

Javi.

PS You don’t need to do anything to make the silence up to me. But you can send me some pictures of your ferns!

* * *

17.07.2019

**Romeo**: so, guys

**Romeo**: i need a second opinion

**Richtig**: uuuuuuuuuu

**Feitag**: shoot

**Romeo**: *_screenshot21 sent_*

**Romeo**: does he really mean ferns 

**Yoda**: no u idiot

**Wakaboo**: omg he's so cute i can't 

**Richtig**: he wants your pics yuzuuu

**Richtig**: send them alllll

**Romeo**: you think so??

**Yoda**: yep

**Feitag**: yeah

**Richtig**: he sent you some pics too? 

**Wakaboo**: uuu?? 

**Romeo**: well yes

**Richtig**: is he wearing clothes on them

**Feitag**: lol

**Yoda**: ahaha 

**Richtig**: what 

**Richtig**: he's European he's probably swimming in speedos 

**Yoda**: valid lol

**Wakaboo**: omg true 

**Romeo**: stop im not showing you anything 

**Feitag**: I feel like that means yes lol

**Richtig**: Yuzu wants to keep speedos pics to himself

**Romeo**: stop bullying meee

**Yoda**: yeah guys stop

**Yoda**: let him enjoy in peace 

**Wakaboo**: :p

**Romeo**: i hate u all

* * *

19.07.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Javi,

thank you so much for the pics, it’s great to see that you had a good weekend! And I totally need to hear about that getting lost story! I think about going for a weekend away with my friends too, before I leave. I’m a terrible swimmer so that’s probably not what I will be doing, but I would really love to hang out with them for a few days in a nice place.

By the way, there are news!!! News that were a cause of my slight panic, but long story short, I had to rebook my flight to London for a few days. Nothing serious, just the airline made a bit of a mess. So in the end I will be going on the 19th of August WHICH IS LITERALLY A MONTH AWAY. I can’t believe this is so soon? It also feels like forever? What am I supposed to do??? I know I’m stressing out, I promise not to spam you with pictures of all the stuff I’m planning to take and asking for your opinion!

Since I’m going to be in London a few days before your arrival, I hope to be done with unpacking and jet lag by the time you come. Also, have I mentioned that I think it’s so cool you have friends close so you can sleep over? Such a great idea! Even though you won’t be exactly in London, but I’m sure we will work it out! 

Ha, dont worry, I found a perfect balance in my books and currently rereading some Terry Goodkind, which was sadly only good till like, book number three? Anyway, I'm feeling sentimental about books i used to read when I was younger, I guess I'm at that moment in life now? 

Sending you some fern pictures, look how pretty and green they are! I hope you like them!

Yuzu 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been uninspired to a hellish extent lately but trying my best for you guys, hope you enjoy this short update.

20.07.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: PS

Dear Javi, 

I forgot to attach one picture, sending it now! 

Hugs, 

Yuzu. 

* * *

21.07.2018

Yuzu [9.13am] I yolo sent Javi a pic at 2am

Keiji [9.15am] dayum kinky 

Yuzu [9.16am] shut up it was me hiding behind a ficus 

Keiji [9.18am] you know what they say

Keiji [9.19am] the more you hide the more they want you 

Yuzu [9.20am] wtf 

Yuzu [9.20am] I just want to be nice 

Keiji [9.21am] he for sure appreciates lol

Keiji [9.21am] but I'm proud of you 

Yuzu [9.30am] I just decided 

Yuzu [9.31am] I like him so why not 

Keiji [9.32am] damn right

* * *

23.07.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: re: PS

Dear Yuzu, 

there is no way I'm writing about my getting lost in here, this is sooo embarrassing? I might be convinced after some time and in person, though! 

I'm sorry you had more stress with your travel, I know it makes you nervous, but I'm glad it all worked out! And yeah, it's so soon, like- wow, almost can't believe it! 

Well, I've been thinking about finding something in London, but what can I say, I'm poor, and like you said, sleeping on your friends' couch has some really special charm to it. Like a big fun sleepover! 

I hope that you will have a chance to go for some vacation, you for sure deserve it! Please don't drown, also I can totally teach you swimming one day, not to brag but I'm pretty good at it! 

Also, nice book choice! But yes I didn't get past the fifth book I think. Btw, have you ever watched the TV show? It was kinda odd but entertaining, teenage me was kinda into it. 

Wishing you all good luck with packing, I expect a full report so I can point out what you forgot about :p Just kidding, I believe in your packing skills! 

Have fun and update me! 

Javi

PS Thank you for the extra pic, Yuzu. That's my favorite one so far. 

* * *

25.07.2018

Javi [2.15pm] so I've been thinking 

Laura [2.19pm] yeeees? 

Javi [2.20pm] can I have a cactus with me on a plane 

Laura [2.22pm] what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying with this story guys 💜


	28. Chapter 28

27.07.2018

_ *Richtig has created a pool “#YuzuruTakeSpeedosPic2018”* _

_ *Richtig voted YES in “#YuzuruTakeSpeedosPic2018”* _

**Feitag:** lololol 

**Wakaboo:** omg poor Yuzuru will flip

**Wakaboo:** but I shall make my vote

_ *Wakaboo voted YES in “#YuzuruTakeSpeedosPic2018”* _

**Romeo:** w

**Romeo:** t

**Romeo:** f

**Richtig:** we only wanna help you okay

**Richtig:** it’s in your best business

**Romeo:** …

**Romeo:** I don’t even own speedos

**Wakaboo:** #GetYuzuHisSpeedos2018

_ *Yoda voted NO in “#YuzuruTakeSpeedosPic2018” _ _ * _

**Richtig:** the betrayal

**Feitag:** oho

**Romeo:** thank you Keiji

**Yoda:** oh no I just have my own idea

**Yoda:** #SendNudesInstead2018

**Feitag:** AHAHAHA can I vote for that

**Richtig:** lololollll

**Romeo:** fine as long as youre holding the camera

**Wakaboo:** daaaaaamn

**Yoda:** omg look at my son all grown up and snarky

* * *

28.07.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: hi during packing!

Dear Javi,

as in a title, I’m in the middle of the packing for the swimming trip- well, as I mentioned, no swimming for me, also free lessons are always welcome!!!- and I’m in a great stress because I’m not sure if I have enough sunscreen. And let me tell you, I get burned so easily, and I end up looking even more like a tomato. 

By the way, have I ever mentioned my friend Keiji? He’s the closest person to me right after Saya, we befriended each other at school- well, it was more like he decided he wanted to be my friend and kept on pestering me until I couldn’t imagine us not being friends. Anyway, the reason I’m mentioning this is that we are going by his car and let’s say that his driving style is causing me to have a heart attack every two minutes. So if I die terrible death tomorrow, please remember me and my doubtful book taste. 

I’m aware that there was some show based on Goodkind’s books but I vaguely remember seeing some snippet on the Internet and then clicking away and choosing to forget about it. It was ages ago tho, maybe I should give it another shot? But not sure if I will have time now!

Speaking of a book- related subject, I would love some recommendation, I guess the last one before my move. Damn, that sounds serious when I say it out loud? Anyway, if you have something fun and light in mind, I’d be really happy, I’m so not in the mood for complicated plots and murders?

By the way, can I confess something? Well, I know I can, just forming introduction sentences! So, the thing is, and it all comes back to me being weird- a part of me is so excited to go and have fun with my friends around pretty nature, but another part of me is going all eww because I know there will be so many people ready to step on my head only to get closer to water? Crowds are ruthless! But it sounds like I’m whining, but I’m torn between feeling excited and kind of unenthusiastic. Which kinda makes me sound like a jerk I guess, but well, I know you know. You know what. 

I’m happy you liked the picture I sent you. It was kind of silly but I just knew you would appreciate. 

Sending all the hugs and promise to try and send you some human-less photos soon!

Yuzu

* * *

30.07.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: I hope I’m not writing a ghost!

Dear Yuzu,

I hope you survived the drive and now are enjoying the time out with your friends, and you're not being murdered by crowds of vacation- starved people! I’m so curious about what it looks like, I know from your previous pics that Japan is really pretty so I’m looking forward to see more!

And by the way, you know what think about tomatoes. But, I approve all the sun protection, getting sunburnt is the worst!

I have to admit, I had a bit of a struggle with recommending you something easy and nice and not too complicated to read, I’ve been on a spree with some Icelandic detective novels lately. But, I went to my mom to ask if she knows something nice and uplifting, and she started telling me about one of her favourites- and apparently grandma’s too- books. It’s called Daddy-Long-Legs, and I know the title sounds funny, but it’s apparently a classic that I somehow haven’t read yet. Let’s make a deal, tho- let’s read it together? It will be fun! I have a paper copy but I also found and e-book in English, sending it to you! But of course I hope you won’t spend all your free time reading, you gotta have fun with your friends while trying not to drown. And if you need swimming lessons I’m more than happy to pack my swimming trunks before going to London. Who says it would be for free, tho? But I’m pretty sure we can make a deal!

I’m looking forward to the pics, but I hope not all of them will be human-less!

Hugs,

Javi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im slowly losing my mind but shhh the meeting of the century is close... or is it...


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> error404 author not found

31.07.2018

Yuzuru [7.15pm] hiii

Saya [7.17pm] hi what's up, having fun? 

Yuzuru [7.18pm] well 

Yuzuru [7.18pm] currently lying in bed and suffering, but going out later tonight 

Saya [7.19pm] you got sunburnt right 

Yuzuru [7.20pm]... maybe 

Yuzuru [7.21pm] anyway I'm reading a book Javi's mom recommended and it's cute but hmmm

Saya [7.22pm] oh now I'm curious! 

Yuzuru [7.23pm] it has this ridiculous title, Daddy Long Legs

Saya [7.24pm] omg there was an anime based on this it was so cute!!! 

Yuzuru [7.25pm] ??? 

Saya [7.27pm] you know maybe I should go to London with you, he seems like a big softie who is intelectual about books, I wanna meet him

Yuzuru [7.30pm] don't u have a boyfriend 

Saya [7.31pm] what, are you afraid I might steal him? 

Yuzuru [7.33pm] gotta go love u bye eeee

* * *

1.08.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject) 

Dear Javi, 

yes I lived! It was a close thing a few times, though, although Keiji claimed that he had everything under control. The place we are staying in is really cool, we're renting this little cabin and we're going to stay here two more days- well, two and a half. There is a lot of people but I'm surviving, but, have to confess- sun hates me. It hates me a lot, and I look very ridiculous in my pants and long sleeved shirt while everyone is wearing shorts. But well, I'm still enjoying! 

You know, I'm very interested in the swimming lesson from you, tell me your price and yes, I'm sure we can make a deal. I'm not sure if I have anything interesting to offer, though. 

And now. The book. 

I gotta say, when I saw that it was written so long ago, I was a bit, let's say, sceptical? I've read a bit chunk of it by now and I think I know what your mom and grandma see it in, but the main character is kinda… exhausting, sometimes! But I enjoy reading, and well, it's fun that there are letters! I'm curious to hear what you think about it! 

Also, apparently there is also an anime based on this book? I didn't know it, 

I'm attaching some pics, was trying to avoid humans, but it's not always possible. And I think I will spare you the sight of my burnt face, that's a shade of red even you wouldn't appreciate. 

Hugs, 

Yuzu. 

* * *

2.08.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: i demand tomatoes! 

Dear Yuzu, 

I'm twenty pages from the end and hmm- this is all so lovely but I feel like we're not target audience? For a moment I was afraid what you would think, but we can agree that it's cute, haha. I'm glad I avoided making a fool of myself, I was ready to blame my mom for it :p

Nooo you poor thing, victim of the sun! I hope you're not suffering too much, and that you have some eucalyptus stuff nearby, it's really good to soothe the pain, but I bet you know that. I will also share a very helpful life hack- buttermilk works wonders too! It might not sound appealing but trust me on that! I hope you’ll feel better soon, and that you’re still enjoying your time. And please say hi to all your friends!

Well, my teaching talents aren’t cheap so I shall think very carefully what to demand in return! But don’t worry, my friend, I’m sure we will come to some agreement!

You know what, I have to tell you, I feel like you passed me some of your packing struggle through the emails? Usually I have no trouble with that, I pack a day before and I’m completely chill, but now I feel this nagging feeling that I should already start thinking it through, even though I’m going to be there only for a few days? I’m going to go find my swimming shorts now.

Btw, as you can say from the subject, I have a very strong opinion, but I also get that, so won’t be pressing!

Sending you the warmest hugs! Or maybe not so warm, cool ones so your poor skin won’t suffer more!

Javi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic whisper* hold yo horses Javi... or don't
> 
> (i have no idea what's going on the boys do what they want at this point)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wheezing noises* we're getting cloooseeeeer... slow but forward...

4.08.2018

Laura [2.16pm] so

Laura [2.16pm] mom is getting really curious about your, I quote, “special person”

Laura [2.17pm] she is half convinced you will be coming from London engaged lol

Javi [12.18pm] hahaha

Laura [12.19pm] its cute I know, but maybe give her something 

Javi [12.20pm] but what am I supposed to sayyyy

Laura [12.21pm] what about the truth, that you’re meeting a friend

Javi [12.22pm] yeah that could work

Laura [12.23pm] just please don’t freak out

Laura [12.24pm] and no overthinking you know what happens

Javi [12.25pm] …

Laura [12.26pm] love you

Javi [12.27pm] love you 2

* * *

  
  


6.08.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Javi,

hello from back home! My skin is doing much better, thank you for the lifehack, I might or might have not tried it. 

Javi, it’s just two weeks away, how did it happen? I can’t wrap my mind around it, it's just so unbelievable? I'm going to leave Japan and live on my own, so far away? This is just crazy! Do I have everything? Will I have to pay for too heavy luggage? How am I supposed to fit all my shoes and jackets and all of that? It took my mom two hours to talk me out of adding another suitcase just so I could take my own blankets and sheets with me, yes I’m that weird. I guess I need something that will make it easier in the beginning, to accomodate better. It might sound childish, but I can’t fall asleep that easily in a new place. I like to hug something, like some plushie or a pillow, but yeah, I guess I’m picky with that. I hope to accommodate swiftly or there will be a lot of teary messages incoming. 

I apologize if I will be a bit off beat with writing now- or more like again- but I’m a bit overwhelmed and yeah, you understand? I know you do. 

And I was thinking, maybe you could send me your phone number soon so the moment I get my European number I will text you? We will be almost in the same time zone, this is so weird, and also kinda exciting, that I won’t be counting what time will you get my message, and maybe when I can get the answer. Not that I mind, you know I love emails, but yeah, I’m excited to get it, more fluent? Am I being weird? I feel a bit weird these days, questioning if life is real and stuff. 

Take care!

Yuzu

* * *

  
  


8.08.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Yuzu,

please don’t worry and please don’t stress! I now it’s easy to say, but I hope you’re doing okay anyway! Please be strong, and survive! I totally get that you’re busy now, with packing and overthinking and all, so don’t worry, in two weeks we will talk everything through in person! 

The time flies, huh? It feels kinda like yesterday when I got a message from you- well, I didn’t know it was you back then- trashing one of the greatest romance book in just a few lines. And now we’re here! By the way, I’m fully expecting you to reread the book on the plane- if you won’t be napping, I can forgive you only in that case!

I hope you won’t have any troubles with acclimation. I know what it means to have sleeping problems, especially when jet lag is involved- I tell you, when I went to visit my aunt in Canada I barely got used to the new schedule and then we had to go back to Spain. So I’m crossing my fingers for you, and I hope you will have something to hug, that’s so adorable btw?

Don’t worry, Yuzu, you know you’re the last person I would call weird. But you know that already, and I have no problem with reminding you that.

I thought you’d never ask! I prepared you a whole power point presentation about pros of exchanging numbers, find it in attachments! 

Life is really, really real. And it’s going to be awesome.

Hugs,

Javi.

* * *

9.08.2018

Yuzu [9.15pm] Keijiiii

Keiji [9.17pm] Yuzuuuu

Yuzu [9.18pm] you know youre my best friend

Keiji [9.18pm] ok what do you want

Yuzu [9.20pm] so, how to say it

Keiji [9.21pm] is it Javi thing

Yuzu [9.21pm] …

Keiji [9.22pm] do you want to stalk him again

Yuzu [9.23pm] it sounds so creepy when you say itttt

Yuzu [9.23pm] but

Keiji [9.24pm] BUT?

Yuzu [9.25pm] im just

Keiji [9.26pm] doubtful, even after all that time? eh, you person of small faith

Keiji [9.27pm] give me a sec

Yuzu [9.28pm] thank you

Keiji [9.35pm] well one thing we know now

Keiji [9.35pm] the guy is popular not only with the ladies

Keiji [9.36pm] *screenshot11 sent*

Yuzu [9.38pm] well

Keiji [9.39pm] no don’t go there

Yuzu [9.40pm] there is no chance in hell for me I’m seeing myself out

Keiji [9.41pm] dude we’ve been over it like 3 times already you fineeee

Yuzu [9.42pm] bye im going to drown in my misery

Keiji [9.43pm] I’ll be there in 10 and we will drown that misery in tequila

Yuzu [9.45pm] no tequila

Keiji [9.46pm] cheap beer

Yuzu [9.48pm] we can try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu boiii, have more faith and stop panicking, it stresses me out


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst, have... this...

11.08.2018

Raya [1.13pm] what’s up Romeo, how are you feeling 10 days before big day?

Javi [1.16pm] stop calling me that

Raya [1.17pm] what are you Juliet?

Javi [1.18pm] haha hilarious

Raya [1.19pm] you know me, the funny king, anyway, are you already packed? have all the

Raya [1.20pm] NECESSITIES??

Javi [1.21pm] why are we even friends?

Raya [1.22pm] you needed me to finally give in to THE TRUTH

Javi [1.22pm] …

Raya [1.23pm] also I finally gotta collect my money from Sonia lol

Javi [1.24pm] what

Raya [1.25pm] whoops

* * *

12.08.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: a very excited message!

Dear Yuzu,

only a week away from your big move! How are you feeling? I hope everything is going good! I’m not going to be too occupying right now, you have your things to do, but I just realized that you’re coming on the 19th and I’m coming on 21st, and maybe you would prefer to have some time more to get your thing in order? I want you to feel rested and calm about everything, so in case of anything, just let me know! 

You know, this will be kind of funny, to moving from emails to texts someday? Like, it will be much quicker and stuff but, I don’t know, there is just something about that, like- okay, I’m not sure how to explain it but I think you know what I mean. I guess I just like letters a lot and emails are so much like writing letters? Hey, maybe I will send you one once we will be on the same continent? But I’m so so so looking forward to talking to you more!!!

Hugs,

Javi.

* * *

14.08.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Dear Javi,

this is so thoughtful of you! I think I will be okay, but if anything, I will let you know! In the end I will be trying to battle the jet lag as fast as possible, that means no sleeping during the day. But maybe let’s take it easy for starters, like some tea and just walking around and talking, I know you will be tired too! 

I promise I will write you the moment I get the number, and I’m so, so looking forward. I can’t even explain how much.

Can’t wait to meet you in person,

Yuzu.

* * *

15.08.2018

Julia [3.47pm] Hey there, you will be at 5am right?

Javi [3.49pm] yep! can’t thank you enough for picking me up

Julia [3.51pm] no worry! Daniel loves waking up at sunrise, sadly not to make me breakfast but to take pictures of the clouds. He will bore you to death on the way from the airport I apologize in advance

Javi [3.53pm] don’t worry I can’t wait to finally meet him, you were the sneakiest 

Julia [3.55pm] no sneaky I just married him after a week no time for invitations

Javi [3.56pm] even for your prom partner ;(((

Julia [3.57pm] I’m making it up now!

Javi [3.58pm] yes you are, and I’m still going to buy you flowers!

Julia [4.01pm] great there is this really nice flower shop nearby, I like sunflowers :p

Javi [4.03pm] perfect

Javi [4.05pm] do they have ferns?

* * *

17.08.2018

**Ruler-Of-This-Chat**: can't believe our fave disaster boy is going away 

**Wakawhee**: ;;A;;

**KungFei**: he shall be missed 

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: I'm still here guys 

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: and Im staying in this chat to keep an eye on you 

**K-pax**: awww

**K-pax**: our boy is all grown up and doing what he wants in life #soproud

**Ruler-Of-This-Chat**: yeeeeep

**KungFei**: maybe we should come to visit one day 

**Wakawhee**: omg yeees

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: don't worry i will maybe come home around New Year! 

**Ruler-Of-This-Chat**: bring your man with you 

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: stop thisss

**Wakawhee**: we just want you to have fun Yuzu! And take care of yourself! 

**KungFei**: and don't forget to let us know how is everything going! 

**K-pax**: or we'll come to kick your ass

* * *

19.08.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: airport mail

Dear Javi,

its a bit after 6am and I'm about to board the plane. And just wanted to let you know, because this is so surreal and so, I don't know. Just, it's happening. I will see you a day after tomorrow? How? 

And I have your book ready to go! I'm about to collect arguments so we can get into a proper fight over it. 

I will see you soon, 

Yuzu. 

* * *

19.08.2018

unknown number [10.31pm] hi Javi, it's me! I'm dead tired but safely at the new place, and typing is tiring, and I know it's late 

unknown number [10.31pm] can I call you? 

Javi [10.35pm] yes! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quiet screeching* we're so closeee


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for my absence lately, here have this gift :p  
Fun fact, this chapter is the first bit of this fic I've written. It was over a year ago and I decided that the idea was ridiculously dumb and I abandoned working on this fic almost immediately. But well, now we're here! Had to make some necessary changes in this chapter but it's mostly how it was originally, and well, I like it :D Hope you'll enjoy and thank you so much for staying with this story, you guys are the best 💛

20.08.2018

Javi [6.07am] Lauraaaa

Javi [6.09am] Lauraaaaaaaaa

Laura [6.11am] wtf u woke me up can't it wait till breakfast 

Javi [6.12am] no i don't wanna talk in front of parents yet 

Laura [6.13am]?? 

Javi [6.13am] Yuzu called me yesterday and we set the place and he's so nice i feel aghhhg

Laura [6.15am] that's adorable 

Laura [6.15am] but u woke me at 6 on my free day 

Javi [6.16am] I'm sorry I'm just 

Javi [6.16am] what if he won't like me in person

Laura [6.18am] I'm getting up and going to your room to smack u if he won't like you then he's a dumbass, period 

Laura [6.18am] im coming for u prepare for a pillow in yo face 

***

Yuzu [8.30am] I'm such a mess help meee 

Yuzu [8.30am] I called Javi and we talked for 2 hours and we are going to meet on a train station tomorrow and my stomach hurts 

Yuzu [8.31am] it's so easy to pretend I'm not freaking out when I'm writing him but INSIDE I'M DYING KEIJI SAVE ME 

Keiji [8.35am] woah easy! 

Keiji [8.35am] Yuzu I know you like to obsess over stuff but we've been through it so many times 

Yuzu [8.36am] but it's even more terrifying now because it's so real 

Keiji [8.37am] hey 

Keiji [8.37am] I know we were teasing you a lot, but I think he's a nice guy who likes you because you're smart and funny, and I ain't making any assumptions, but I think that this can be one really cool relationship, no matter what kind 

Yuzu [8.40am] why are you so wise

Keiji [8.41am] pretty face, pretty brain 

Yuzu [8.42am] lol

Yuzu [8.42am] love you man 

Keiji [8.42am] you've got this! 

Yuzu [8.45am] yeah

***

Javi [8.00pm] pssst

Javi [8.00pm] _*picture134 attached*_

Javi [8.00pm] packed and ready! The plan still stays? 

Yuzu [8.07pm] yes! Have a safe flight!!! 

Javi [8.08pm] :*

* * *

21.08.2018

Javi [6.14am] got to Julia's place, going to take a nap and then destination London! 

Laura [6.20am] mom and dad say hi! 

Laura [6.20am] good luck and have fun!!! 

***

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: Im so nervous I might puke 

**KungFei**: heyyy it will be okay! 

**KungFei**: when are you meeting? 

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: less than 3 hours 

**Ruler-Of-This-Chat**: go get the man! 

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: this is not funny 

**Ruler-Of-This-Chat**:? 

**Wakawhee**: Yuzuuu come on 

**Wakawhee**: Yuzu?? Hello? 

**K-pax**: quit it guys 

**K-pax**: we joked about it enough 

***

Keiji [1.57pm] u ok dude? 

Keiji [2.15pm] let me know if you need sth 

***

Javi [4.07pm] hey, where are you? This place is crazy crowded

Javi [4.15pm] I’m standing under this very big clock, it’s enormous

Javi [4.29pm] I’m getting a bit worried

Javi [4.37pm] heyyy? 

Yuzu [4.45pm] I’m sorry

Javi [4.46pm] Are you okay?

Javi [4.48pm] should I get to you?

Yuzu [4.50pm] It was a bad idea. We shouldn’t meet. I’m sorry.

Javi [4.55pm] you want to meet tomorrow? That's totally fine, I hope you're feeling okay! 

Yuzu [5.00pm] no i don't want to meet 

Yuzu [5.00pm] at all

Javi [5.02pm] tell me what’s going on please

Javi [5.09pm] at least answer my call

Javi [5.13pm] Yuzu this is not cool what's happening? Can you tell me?? 

Yuzu [5.20pm] i don’t want to see you

Javi [5.22pm] ??? did I do sth? are you okay? 

Yuzu [5.24pm] it's just not a good idea and I should have realized it sooner. I'm sorry but that will be better

Javi [5.27pm] I don't understand 

Javi [5.30pm] can we talk??? 

Javi [5.45pm] there is a train that departs at 7.40pm so you still have time to decide if you really want to throw months of friendship into trash 

Javi [6.00pm] you’re not even gonna answer me???

Javi [6.15pm] you know what

Javi [6.15pm] fine, if that’s what you want. I won't be the only one who tries. 

***

Saya [6.58pm] hey little brother, how is the great meeting going?

Yuzu [7.01pm] it's not. I wrote him that I didn't want to see him

Saya [7.03pm] WHAT THE HELL YUZU

Saya [7.03pm] why would you do that??????

Yuzu [7.04pm] i just realized that it was pointless. I was an idiot thinking that it would work in real life. This is too much

Saya [7.06pm] thats bullshit and you know it, you were rambling about finally meeting him for months, and I know for a fact that you felt so comfortable and happy talking to him, and that he means so much to you

Yuzu [7.07pm] it's done 

Saya [7.08pm] what did he say at that?

Yuzu [7.09pm] he's mad at me

Saya [7.10pm] well no wonder, he travelled all that way and you stood him out, and probably didn't even explain anything. Am i wrong?

Yuzu [7.12pm] no

Saya [7.15pm] ok, just answer one question

Saya [7.16pm] how do you feel knowing that you've probably lost your only chance to meet him?

Yuzu [7.25pm] i'm scared

Saya [7.27pm] you should tell him that

***

Yuzu [7.31pm] i'm sorry

Yuzu [7.31pm] don't get on that train, please, ill be there soon

Yuzu [7.35pm] i panicked ok? Cause you're not supposed to fall in love with someone you never met and i'm terrified, just please wait for me

Yuzu [7.45pm] i think you turned your phone off

Yuzu [7.49pm] text me later so I know you're okay

Yuzu [7.50pm] i hope you'll forgive me

Yuzu [7.51pm] and i still have your stupid book

Javi [7.53pm] turn around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the "light angst" tag is justified :p  
I hope you enjoyed 🙈


	33. Chapter 33

21.08.2018

Julia [10.03pm] hi Javi, you're coming back today? 

Javi [10.10pm] omg I'm so sorry I should have texted you earlier, plans changed a little and I will be back tomorrow around noon? 

Julia [10.12pm] sure it's not a problem! Everything OK? 

Javi [10.13pm] perfect 

***

Yuzu [10.14pm] it’s okay, Saya

Yuzu [10.14pm] I will call you tomorrow

* * *

22.08.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: a sleepy message at 6am

Dear Yuzu, 

It's a few minutes after 6 and it's already pretty bright, but you don't seem to mind, because you're still sleeping. I think you're dreaming about something, because you're scrunching your nose in a funny way. But it's cute. You're cute, but I told you that a few times already. 

It's a bit of a challenge, do write while you're draped over me like that, but I don't mind. And I hope I won't wake you up! 

Is it weird, that I'm writing you now? I don't think so, really. Words are funny when we speak them out loud, still, and I can't really talk now to startle you awake, so we're here now. 

I guess I just want to tell you again, how much it means to me, how much you mean to me, and that I don't want you to worry, about earlier, and there is nothing to forgive. Now you have it written, so you can look at it anytime your mind goes to that little odd place that makes you feel so unsure, sometimes. 

My arm hurts a little from holding the phone in that weird position, so I'm going to put it down and hug you again. 

It's so nice, to have you close

Javi 

***

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: hi guys 

**KungFei**: hi!!! Everything okay? 

**Ruler-Of-This-Chat**: hi Yuzu! 

**Ruler-Of-This-Chat**: sorry for that before 

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: it's okay

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: I was acting like a weirdo, and I gotta apologize for that 

**Wakawhee**: it's OK <3

**K-pax**: how are you? are you alright? 

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: yes 

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: he's kind and sappy and has a weird laugh and he's perfect 

**Wakawhee**: O.o

**KungFei**: woah

**Ruler-Of-This-Chat**: omg

**Ruler-Of-This-Chat**: so it went OK? 

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: well I was a bit over dramatic, but it ended well

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: we were cuddling like, the whole night, now he went to his friends to change and I'm just dgjkkhb

**Wakawhee**: omg this is so cute??? 

**Ruler-Of-This-Chat**: aghh you should just offer him to stay with you 

**K-pax**: shh Rika let them take it slow 

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: well

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: I kinda told him that I loved him already so 

**Ruler-Of-This-Chat**: WHAT 

**KungFei**: #shook

**K-pax**: so 

**K-pax**: what now? 

**Yuzu-From-Oz**: now I don't let go

***

Laura [2.15pm] sooooo? 

Laura [2.15pm] is lack of info good info? 

Javi [2.18pm] sorry, there was a lot going on 

Laura [2.19pm] OHO 

Javi [2.20pm] not like that

Javi [2.21pm] but he wrote me that he loved me 

Laura [2.22pm] WHAT 

Laura [2.22pm] AND WHAT NOW 

Javi [2.24pm] well 

Javi [2.24pm] I will give him some time until he feels like he wants to say it again when he's calmer 

Laura [2.26pm] damn i see a lot happened 

Javi [2.27pm] yeah

Laura [2.28pm] good luck brother

Laura [2.28pm] you deserve all the best <3


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter update because are lovebirds are busy :p

23.08.2018

Raya [5.15pm] why are you ignoriiing meeeee

Raya [5.19pm] are you so busy rediscovering your sexuality you can’t even write me lol

Javi [5.25pm] sorry man it was really intense 24 hours

Javi [5.25pm] forgive me pls

Raya [5.26pm] you’re lucky i love you

Raya [5.26pm] BUT GOING BACK TO THE TOPIC

Raya [5.27pm] are you going to the happy town already

Javi [5.28pm] ffs JR

Raya [5.28pm] relax im joking

Raya [5.29pm] OR AM I

Javi [5.31pm] we’re going for a proper date today, ain’t rushing

Raya [5.32pm] nice nice

Raya [5.32pm] but do you want to

Javi [5.33pm] gotta run the train is stopping byeeeee

* * *

24.08.2018

Yuzu [1.44am] are you asleep?

Keiji [1.45am] i’m 9 hours in the future dummy

Yuzu [1.45am] right

Keiji [1.46am] what’s up? how are you? how is Javi?

Yuzu [1.48am] it’s good

Keiji [1.48am] yeah then why you aren’t sleeping rn?

Yuzu [1.49am] i’m too happy

Yuzu [1.49am] and I want to memorize everything before he has to go

Keiji [1.50am] awwww

Keiji [1.51am] so, sharing a bed?

Yuzu [1.52am] I know how it sounds hah but we’re just

Yuzu [1.52am] he holds me in such a way

Yuzu [1.53am] cradles my head as if was very precious and he always tries to keep me close

Keiji [1.54am] that’s adorable

Keiji [1.54am] and good to know he a gentleman

Yuzu [1.56am] even too much for my liking

Keiji [1.57am] ahahahah

Keiji [1.57am] well maybe you make a first move :p

Yuzu [1.59am] you think??

Keiji [2.00am] he leaves in a few days, right? 

Yuzu [2.01am] ;;A;;

Keiji [2.02am] chop chop!

Yuzu [2.03am] we have so many things to talk about

Yuzu [2.03am] but I want kisses too

Keiji [2.05am] then go and get them!

***

Javi [4.15pm] I’m sorry for being the worst guest ever

Julia [4.16pm] come on, you’re the best

Julia [4.17pm] and it’s so adorable to see you so in love, this is so much better than any high school drama I witnessed with you 

Julia [4.18pm] stay there and come for dinner on the last day? and bring him with you!

Javi [4.20pm] you’re the best

Julia [4.21pm] duuuuuh


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for late and short, I have troubles with with fluff lately, but I really wanted to update so please have this 🙈

25.08.2018

**Photoshop-Wizard**: is our boy alive?

**Sheep-Owner**: that’s what I was wondering

**Sheep-Owner**: Rika wtf

**Rumpelstiltskin**: you partying in NZ now you better bring me some cute little lamb

**Hungrydzilla**: tasty tasty 

**Photoshop-Wizard**: lol

**Sheep-Owner:** ahah ily 

**Keiji-The-Lifesaver**: let him live his lovestory guys

**Sheep-Owner**: awwww

**Rumpelstiltskin**: is he working on not being a virgin mojito anymore

**Sheep-Owner**: omg lol

**Photoshop-Wizard**: omgg

**Keiji-The-Lifesaver**: guysss

**Rumpelstiltskin**: what we’re just cheering on him

**Photoshop-Wizard**: lmao

**Rumpelstiltskin**: he must be real busy he hasn't been here in ages 

**Yu-Gi-Ohhh**: Ive been spying on you silently heathens 

**Sheep-Owner**: Yuzu uuuu 

**Keiji-The-Lifesaver**: how are you doing? 

**Yu-Gi-Ohhh**: good 

**Yu-Gi-Ohhh**: I will give you guys a full report tomorrow 

**Photoshop-Wizard**: uuu maybe some Skype? 

**Rumpelstiltskin**: yass we miss yo pretty face 

**Yu-Gi-Ohhh**: cool I will let you know tomorrow, gotta run now! 

**Sheep-Owner**: byee! 

**Rumpelstiltskin**: he's so getting it

**Keiji-The-Lifesaver**:... 

***

Laura [7.13pm] what time you're arriving tomorrow, want dad to come pick you up? 

Javi [7.21pm] landing after 9pm

Javi [7.22pm] nah don't want to drag him out the house after work, will come by bus 

Laura [7.23pm] kk

Laura [7.23pm] can't wait to get updated 

Javi [7.25pm] yeah 

Laura [7.27pm] I don't sense much enthusiasm 

Laura [7.27pm] everything OK? 

Javi [7.29pm] just thinking a looot

Javi [7.29pm] I'm not sure what will happen later 

Laura [7.30pm] awww I thought you guys were doing great 

Javi [7.31pm] it is great 

Javi [7.31pm] but I'm scared that he will try to run away when I come back home 

Laura [7.33pm] oh no 

Laura [7.33pm] talk to him, I'm sure it will be okay <3

Javi [7.34pm] <3

* * *

26.08.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: mail when you're up in the air 

Dear Javi, 

you're now on your way back home so I guess there is still some time till you will read it. Maybe before going to sleep, or tomorrow morning? 

I wanted to apologize, for being awkward by the end. I shouldn't have dismissed your worries like that, especially since I know how you feel, because I'm scared too. It's been the most amazing few days and it feels wrong now, without you here. Is it too much to say, that it's lonely without you? I guess you got used to me being like that. 

You told me that you were afraid that you were pushing too much, but I need to tell you, again, that you're the best thing. And to be honest, I was afraid that I was too much too, sometimes I still am. Because I worry, I think too much and talk a lot, and sometimes I get to that odd headspace you have already seen. 

The thing is, Javi, that I never wanted anything more than I want you. And I know it will be hard, but I need this to work out. I really do. 

I know it was long and messy, but I also know that you understand. You always do. 

Now I will send you some texts to remind you to let me know when you arrive, and to call me. I miss you already. 

Yours, 

Yuzu. 


	36. Chapter 36

28.08.2018

Saya [3.14pm] how is my little romeo doing?

Yuzu [3.16pm] fineeee

Saya [3.17pm] ohoo

Saya [3.17pm] what are you obsessing over now?

Yuzu [3.19pm] you know that feeling when you can’t stop thinking about something that already happened and imagining what you could have done differently

Saya [3.21pm] no

Saya [3.23pm] videocall in 10?

Yuzu [3.24pm] <3

* * *

  
  


29.08.2018

Sonia [2.13pm] today still stands?

Javi [2.15pm] of course!

Sonia [2.16pm] yayyy will finally hear details of the great love story

Javi [2.17pm] hahaha

Javi [2.18pm] I might actually ask for a few tips 

Sonia [2.18pm] uuuuuuuu

Javi [2.19pm] yeah Laura is sick of me lol and Raya mostly jokes

Javi [2.20pm] so yes

Sonia [2.21pm] I’ve got you! 

* * *

_ Madrid, 31.08.2018 _

_ Dear Yuzu, _

_ I’m not sure when this letter will reach you, and I hope you will like it. I can imagine you will be surprised, and maybe a little excited? I thought that maybe you would like it, to receive a real letter, and I hope my handwriting is good enough to read! Am I failing at writing this already? It’s a funny feeling, I haven’t written a proper letter in ages and there is something so exciting about the fact you can’t erase anything without letting the other person know. And I told myself I wouldn’t throw the the letter away if I don’t like something. And it’s the last piece of this pretty paper, I might have stolen it from Laura.  _

_ I think there is something romantic about handwritten letters, don’t you think? And you deserve romantic things, Yuzu. So, I hope you’re sitting comfortably and have something nice to drink, because I’m about to romance the shit out of you. Ah damn it, that wasn’t a pretty sentence, but now you know how serious I am about it! _

_ You’re probably wondering what is my plan now, right? Well, there are still things we haven’t talked about since I came back from there- and it seems like forever. I love hearing your voice everyday, and I enjoy how easy it is, but there are still some things that are easier to be written, I think. And I think you will agree. So maybe I’m opening some door now?  _

_ Do you know what is it going to be by now?  _

_ I was planning to wait for you to mention it first, but I guess I know you well by now, and I know that sometimes there is that little anxious creature whispering into your ear. And I know that you have a thing for overthinking, and that you’re probably thinking so much about that last morning we spent together. When you kissed me. _

_ I wanted to kiss you, before. When we hugged for the first time, when he walked, when you took my hand during our first dinner together, and when you were sleeping next to me. But you know that I was afraid of rushing things, and I was okay with that, and then- I kinda didn’t expect it. Expect you.  _

_ I know what you’re thinking, and you know what? I think the same. _

_ It wasn’t a perfect kiss. It wasn’t, because you caught me in that weird position and my neck ached, and it wasn’t perfect, because I had a coffee earlier and you really, really hate that taste. We were both clumsy and awkward and imperfect, and… And that’s the thing, Yuzu. We’ve read so many books in which two characters share some world-shattering first kiss and everything is like from a fairytale. We kissed in your tiny kitchen, to the sound of your neighbor singing from under his shower.  _

_ It was so, so imperfect. And so absolutely amazing.  _

_ You’re my best kiss, Yuzu, because of my feelings for you. You know, don’t you? You have to know, everyone always says I have my feelings written all over my face and I wasn’t really trying to hide anything with you.  _

_ Do I write it here, anyway? Do I tell you on the phone? In a text message?  _

_ I’m not sure, so I will leave it that way. I will send the letter tomorrow morning and wait for you to get it. I know it will take a few days, and I will be here, waiting for your answer. I will seal the envelope in a moment, and then call you like everyday, and I will try not to let you know.  _

_ Was it too cheesy? Am I being too much, or too sappy? Maybe. But you know what, Yuzu? We deserve a great love story. The best of them. _

_ Love, _

_ Javi. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love in these challenging times for all of you <333


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i know it's been 7834737 years but I wasn't exactly in the right mood. But now we're back and I hope you will enjoy this little chapter!

2.09.2018

Yuzu [4.13pm] im sitting in the bus and the lady in front of me is reading the biggest book I’ve ever seen

Yuzu [4.13pm] I can’t see the title its driving me maaaaaad

Javi [4.15pm] awww you can always ask!

Yuzu [4.15pm] you know im too awkward for that

Javi [4.16pm] if you’re too something it’s too cute

Yuzu [4.17pm] stooop

Javi [4.17pm] stooop what

Javi [4.17pm] facts only

Yuzu [4.19pm] i miss you

Javi [4.20pm] i miss you too

Yuzu [4.20pm] i will call you in ten?

Javi [4.21pm] waiting <3

* * *

  
  


3.09.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: RANKING

  1. Sense and sensibility
  2. Persuasion
  3. Mansfield Park
  4. Emma
  5. Pride and Prejudice
  6. Northanger Abbey

These are the facts Javi and deep inside you know I’m right!!!

* * *

4.09.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: re: RANKING

My dearest Yuzu,

you’re the light of my life rn and my best book companion and you gotta stop pretending you don’t like certain things, I know you by now :p

<3

Javi

* * *

4.09.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com

Subject: re: re: RANKING

My most favourite person,

okay fine, I might be playing a little but I still hate poetry.

* * *

5.09.2018

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com

Subject: something you hate inside, open with caution!

Remember me when I am gone away,

one far away into the silent land;

When you can no more hold me by the hand,

Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.

Remember me when no more day by day

You tell me of our future that you plann'd:

Only remember me; you understand

It will be late to counsel then or pray.

Yet if you should forget me for a while

And afterwards remember, do not grieve:

For if the darkness and corruption leave

A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,

Better by far you should forget and smile

Than that you should remember and be sad.

  
  


It’s by Christina Rosetti but in this moment it’s also by me.

I miss you.

Love,

Javi.

* * *

  
  


6.09.2018

**Chopinboi:** hi guys!

**Scheherezade:** hi Yuzu!!

**The-Prophet:** what’s up?

**King-Arthur:** woah someone got creative with names

**Blue:** I’m bringing back out school performances lol

**Blue:** anyway

**Blue:** HI YUZU WHAT’S UP

**The-Prophet: **that’s why i asked lol

**Chopinboi:** just walking back from shopping and like

**Chopinboi:** wondering how to confess my love properly

**Scheherezade:** ahhh thats so cute omg

**King-Arthur:** oh nice!!! i’m happy for you man

**Chopinboi:** idk how tho, I don’t wanna text it and I’m afraud it would be awkward on the phone

**Scheherezade:** write him a letter!

**The-Prophet:** that’s some romantic stuff I agree

**Chopinboi:** huh that sounds good! I will do it tonight!

**Blue:** yassss

* * *

  
  


_ London, 6.09.2018 _

_ Dear Javi, _

_ it’s close to midnight now, and I’m writing this letter sitting by an open window in my bedroom, and I’m thinking about you. Which is not so surprising, because you’re on my mind all the time. _

_ I wish I could be so romantic as the books we read, and as romantic as you. Only you would travel all the way here to see me, and see through me, and send me poems that I can’t really pretend to hate.  _

_ It’s so weird, to write on paper, and I don’t think it will take long, it’s getting late and I’m afraid my handwriting is getting worse and worse with every moment. Well, I just have to tell you one thing- I meant what I’ve written in that text, when I was trying to get to you. _

_ I love you. I really do. _

_ And I know that I’m awkward, and that I’m not the most skilled kisser yet- I will get enough courage to talk about it soon I swear!- but I love you and I miss you, and I need you to know that, and to remember that. I miss you so incredibly much, but I’m sure that we’ve got this. We have to, because I’m not sure if I can’t do it without you.  _

_ Tomorrow morning I will send it, and wait for you to read it. I wish I could hug you right now, and kiss you. _

_ Love, _

_ Yuzu. _

* * *

7.09.2018

**Chopinboi:** okay just sent!

**Blue:** nice!

**The-Prophet:** it will take a few days now yes?

**Chopinboi:** around a week the lady said

**Chopinboi:** ohh there is something in my postbox!

**Scheherazade:** what’s that?

**Chopinboi:** ohh it’s from javi!!!

**King-Arthur:** wow thats a coincidence haha

**Blue:** what is he writing?

**Chopinboi:** oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names are based on some of the programs they did!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning that but it happened so let's roll 🤞

9.09.2018

Javi [2.35pm] Hi Ivan, I wanted to ask if I could maybe take some extra shifts this month? 

Javi [2.35pm] and maybe next month too? 

Cerberus [2.37pm] I'd have to take a look at the papers, I'll let you know 

Javi [2.38pm] thank you! 

Cerberus [2.40pm] want to make some savings? 

Javi [2.41pm] yes, I'm thinking about the future 

Cerberus [2.42pm] I'll see what I can do! 

* * *

10.09.2018

Yuzu [5.13pm] this is terribleeeee

Yuzu [5.13pm] I caaaant

Keiji [5.15pm] what's going on? 

Yuzu [5.15pm] IMISS JAVI 

Keiji [5.16pm] awww of course you do 

Yuzu [5.17pm] you don't understaaand 

Yuzu [5.17pm] we love each other and okay maybe we're closer than before but I still don't know when I'll see him

Keiji [5.19pm] I'm sorry it's so tough 

Yuzu [5.20pm] it sucks 

Yuzu [5.24pm] maybe I should just move to Madrid 

Keiji [5.25pm] haha 

Keiji [5.30pm] Yuzu 

Keiji [5.31pm] tell me you're not ignoring me because you're checking the possibility 

Yuzu [5.39pm] I thought you were rooting for us? 

Keiji [5.41pm] I am but this is too much too quickly, and you always wanted to be in London??? 

Yuzu [5.43pm] I'm just checking out of curiosity okay 

Keiji [5.44pm]... sure 

* * *

11.09.2018

Yuzu [9.02am] has my letter arrived yeeeet? 

Javi [9.04am] I think it needs a few more days cari

Yuzu [9.04am] ;;A;;

Javi [9.05am] you so can't wait for me to read the magic words? 

Yuzu [9.06am] yes

Javi [9.07am] you're the most precious 

Yuzu [9.07am] you are 

Javi [9.08am] well mom taught me its impolite to argue so I gotta agree 

Yuzu [9.09am] haha <3

* * *

12.09.2018

Yuzu [11.18pm] do you think parents would be mad if I moved to Spain? 

Saya [11.20pm] are you joking? 

Saya [11.20pm] of course you're not 

Saya [11.20pm] what the hell? 

Yuzu [11.22pm] I hate this long distance thing 

Saya [11.23pm] you moved to London literally two weeks ago 

Yuzu [11.24pm] yes 

Saya [11.25pm] you met him once. ONCE 

Yuzu [11.26pm] but I know him for so much longer, you wanted me to meet him too

Saya [11.27pm] yes but we're talking about changing absolutely everything for a guy who

Saya [11.29pm] did he ask you for that 

Yuzu [11.30pm] no and he doesn't even know I'm thinking about it 

Saya [11.32pm] jeez I hope it will pass 

Saya [11.32pm] don't tell parents they'd turn grey 

* * *

14.09.2018

Raya [7.17pm] you're coming tonight right? 

Javi [7.20pm] yeah I might pass out after two drinks tho I'm dead tired 

Raya [7.21pm] I worry man 

Raya [7.21pm] whenever i write you you're at work

Javi [7.23pm] I'm saving up 

Raya [7.24pm] so you can visit Yuzu? 

Javi [7.25pm] yeah 

Raya [7.26pm] boy you in deep 

Javi [7.27pm] haha yeah

Raya [7.29pm] hope you're not planing to abandon us for love 

Javi [7.30pm] if I had money and a chance for a decent job there, I'd consider in some time, but anyway, we go slow

Raya [7.31pm] dayum 

Raya [7.31pm] okay since you're saving, drinks are on me tonight

* * *

15.09.2018

Javi [7.39am] I love you too

Yuzu [7.43am] it's thereeee

Javi [7.45am] <333

Yuzu [7.45am] <33333

Yuzu [7.47am] call me after work today, ok? There is something I want to talk about 

Javi [7.48am] will do :*

* * *

16.09.2018

**ChopinBoi**: hi I need videodrinking

**King-Arthur**: what's wrong? 

**ChopinBoi**: I think I messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu my boi this is a lot of enthusiasm


	39. Chapter 39

17.09.2018

Laura [11.13am] how are you holding up? 

Javi [11.15am] I'm good just 

Javi [11.15am] do you think I overreacted? 

Laura [11.16am] come on we talked about itttt

Laura [11.16am] he went full yolo all of the sudden you had right to the wtf moment 

Javi [11.18am] yeah I know 

Javi [11.18am] I will try calling him again 

Laura [11.19am] good luck! 

* * *

18.09.2018

javiii_from_madrid: hi, I'm sorry for bothering you but Yuzu showed me your ig and I thought I would write you because I worry

javiii_from_madrid: we had some little misunderstanding and now he doesn't answer me so I grew a bit desperate? 

tanananaka: Hello Javi, it's very nice to meet you, although I was hoping for a bit different circumstances. Yuzuru told us what happened and I told him to talk to you but we all know how he is.

javiii_from_madrid: yeah he's kinda stubborn

tanananaka: I'd say dramatic

javiii_from_madrid: I don't know what to do, I want to explain to him how I feel but he's acting like that, I thought we were past it 

tanananaka: I know his insufferable sometimes, but I also know he has never felt like that about anyone, before you 

tanananaka: so please, don't give up on him? 

javiii_from_madrid: not a chance 

javiii_from_madrid: he made me fall in love with him, I ain't letting him go that easy 

tanananaka: man, I can't wait to have a beer with you 

javiii_from_madrid: haha same

* * *

18.09.2019

From: javi1981@gmail.com

To: yuhan@gmail.com 

Subject: I love you and you better open this 

Dear Yuzu, 

please answer my calls and talk to me? I know you might not feel like talking but we need to do this, but I will still write you what I think. 

I'm sorry if my first reaction hurt you, but I truly didn't think you were serious, that's why I laughed. And it doesn't mean that I don't wish for the distance between us to be smaller but Yuzu, this is all so early? I want to do this right, truly right, and I know it won't be easy, but it's not time for making big moves like that yet. I hope you understand. 

I love you, I hope you're okay. 

Javi 

* * *

19.09.2018

From: yuhan@gmail.com

To: javi1981@gmail.com 

Subject: re: I love you and you better open this 

Dear Javi,

I'm sorry. Now when I look at it, I know it's been dumb. I don't even know Spanish? I guess I'm just too afraid of losing you. You know I've never been in a relationship and I don't know how to do this. 

I know it's too early, but do you think that maybe, in the future, we could think about it. We will think about it, right? 

I love you, 

Yuzu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is maybe about 2 chapters more and we will be wrapping this story up!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ekhm, so... hi... I have 369 words after 2 months... I apologize, it was like all the inspiration for this story kinda flew through the locked window ;;A;; but we're slowly moving forward, and even though it's not going to be finished in two chapters, I hope it will go a bit quicker now :D

20.09.2018

**Overlord:** what’s up party people?

**Kakashi:** having a perfectly great day thank you 

**Running-With-Kiwis:** im plotting how to never leave NZ I love it hereee

**Running-With-Kiwis:** lol Keiji is that you

**Kakashi:** apparently lol

**Yuzus-Dramatic-Ass:** hi guysss

**Feidelicious:** he’s here!

**Overlord:** he’s alive!!!!

**Kakashi:** alive and with fitting name lol

**Feidelicious:** ahaha

**Yuzus-Dramatic-Ass:** guilty

**Yuzus-Dramatic-Ass:** but all is good now

**Running-With-Kiwis:** that’s good to hear <3

**Overlord:** the fairytale is still alive!

**Yuzus-Dramatic-Ass:** i still feel dumb tho

**Feidelicious:** don’t worry, you’re for sure not the first one wanting to move countries after one meeting

**Overlord:** so romantic

**Running-With-Kiwis:** Shakespeare-ish

**Yuzus-Dramatic-Ass:** shut uppp

* * *

  
  


22.09.2018

Javi [11.18am] how is my little tomato doing?

Yuzu [11.21am] …

Javi [11.23am] what

Javi [11.23am] aren’t I the best boyfriend

Yuzu [11.24am] you are 

Yuzu [11.25am] i love youuu

Javi [11.26am] love you!

Javi [11.26am] and I’ve been thinking

Javi [11.27am] maybe you’d like to meet my family?

Yuzu [11.27am] what

Javi [11.29am] I just thought maybe you would like it

Javi [11.29am] because I thought

Javi [11.30am] just, I thought maybe you’d feel more

Javi [11.30am] you know what I mean baby

Yuzu [11.31am] i do?

Javi [11.31am] you do

Yuzu [11.32am] I do

Javi [11.32am] <333

* * *

23.09.2018

Yuzu [1.00pm] Sayaaaa

Yuzu [1.01pm] Sayaaaaa help

Saya [1.03pm] how can I help you dear brother?

Yuzu [1.04pm] so I’m meeting Javi’s family in a few hours and Idk what to wear

Saya [1.05pm] YOU’RE WHAT

Saya [1.05pm] DID U FUCKING FLY TO MADRID I SWEAR TO GOD

Yuzu [1.06pm] no no

Yuzu [1.07pm] we’re having a skype call today don’t worry I’m doing anything crazy I swear

Saya [1.09pm] *suspicious squint*

Yuzu [1.10pm] I know I’ve been a bit crazy its just all so

Yuzu [1.10pm] much

Saya [1.13pm] awwwww

Saya [1.13pm] i get it, I mean, I might be a little harsh but I just worry 

Yuzu [1.14pm] I know <3

Yuzu [1.14pm] now videocall me so we can choose some dazzling outfit


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for another longer break, but I wasn't quite in the right mood for this story, and I wanted to get it right so it took some time. But it was so nice today, to feel that vibe again, so here we go!

24.09.2018

Yuzu [9.17am] so are you sure

Yuzu [9.20am] Javiiiiii

Yuzu [9.20am] wake upppp

Yuzu [9.26am] ;(((((((((((

Yuzu [9.28am] ;;A;;

Javi [9.33am] cari

Javi [9.34am] ily but why this ungodly hour

Yuzu [9.35am] i just want to ask if they liked me!!!

Javi [9.37am] Yuzu

Javi [9.37am] the sun of my life

Javi [9.38am] didn’t I give you a full report of our post call conversation

Yuzu [9.39am] but what if they changed their mind

Javi [9.41am] baby

Javi [9.41am] there’s literally no way anyone could dislike you 

Javi [9.41am] they love you, they’re already pestering me to make you come viist

Yuzu [9.42am] really???

Javi [9.43am] really <333

Yuzu [9.44am] <3333

Yuzu [9.45am] okay you can come back to sleep now 

* * *

25.09.2018

Yuzu [1.27pm] Hi Mom!

Yuzu [1.27pm] Do you have time for a call now?

Mom [1.29pm] helo sweetie!!! I have time but I have a sore throat whole day and my voice is so hoarse I’m not the best to talk today 

Yuzu [1.30pm] oh are you okay?

Mom [1.31pm] yes sweetie don’t worry!

Mom [1.32pm] is there something you want to talk about?

Yuzu [1.33pm] Yes but maybe it’s not for texts

Mom [1.34pm] now you worry me, what’s going on?

Yuzu [1.37pm] Do you remember that friend I was going to meet in here?

Mom [1.39pm] yes 

Yuzu [1.41pm] So he’s kinda more special friend now.

Mom [1.42pm] CALL ME THIS SECOND

***

25.09.2018

Raya [5.51pm] brooo

Raya [5.51pm] where are you, I feel like I haven’t seen you in ageeees

Raya [5.52pm] ***verysadface.jpg sent***

Javi [5.55pm] heyyyy

Javi [5.55pm] I’m sorryy

Javi [5.57pm] I know I’m the worst ;( can I offer you a drink to make up if you have tim in two?

Raya [5.58pm] more like three

Raya [5.59pm] but it’s okay, I know you’re busy with your epic romance, so I hope my beers will be served with some delicious gossip

Javi [6.01pm] ahaha gotta disappoint you there’s nothing spicy

Raya [6.01pm] what do you mean nothing

Raya [6.02pm] are you guys so cute and boring u don’t even exchange nice pics

Raya [6.02pm] HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING

* * *

26.09.2018

Yuzu [10.49pm] heyyyyy

Javi [10.50pm] heyyyyy

Javi [10.51pm] not asleep yet?

Yuzu [10.52pm] no

Yuzu [10.53pm] I spoke with mom yesterday. told her something more about us

Javi [10.54pm] oh

Javi [10.54pm] how did it go? okay?

Yuzu [10.56pm] yeah she just had a lot of questions and stuff

Yuzu [10.57pm] she might want a skype call with you too haha

Javi [10.58pm] I’m always ready!!

Yuzu [11.00pm] it might take some time she’s getting used to the idea

Javi [11.01pm] <333

Javi [11.03pm] hey Yuzu??

Yuzu [11.04pm] yeees?

Javi [11.05pm] are you sleepy?

Yuzu [11.05pm] not reallyyyy

Javi [11.06pm] good

Yuzu [11.07pm] ???

Javi [11.08pm] ***112.jpg sent***

_ *incoming call from Yuzu* _


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! Writing is quite a challenge for me lately, but I fought for this one and I hope you'll enjoy this little update! Thank you so, so much for staying with this story <333

27.09.2018

Mom <3 [8.13am] you forgot your lunch!

Javi [8.18am] I overslept! but I will go to the bakery during my break!

Mom <3 [8.19am] good!!

Mom <3 [8.20am] you’ll be at the dinner or do you have some plans honey?

Javi [8.21am] of course I will be <333333

Mom <3 [8.23am] good, have a nice day sweetie! don’t forget to eat!

***

Laura [8.49am] looool

Javi [8.53am] what

Laura [8.55am] nothing I just heard parents talking in the kitchen and can’t wait for the dinner tonight

Javi [8.56am] ???

Laura [8.57am] maybe next time you decide to have a certain kind of call just like, suggest for us to get earplugs for the night

Javi [8.59am] wHAT

Laura [9.00am] lmao see you later

***  
  


**Master-Of-Disaster:** hellooooooo

**Fyodor-D:** hi!!!

**Queen:** why does it sound so smug

**Princess:** kinda does

**Keiji-The-Lord:** *cricket noises*

**Keiji-The-Lord:** Rika what the heck are you watching now, where do you get that weird inspo from

**Queen:** dont u like your new name????

**Queen:** THE DISRESPECT

_ Queen changed Keiji-The-Lord to Keiji-The-Boomer _

**Queen:** HERE YOU’RE WELCOME

**Fyodor-D:** lmao 

**Master-Of-Disaster:** …

**Queen:** sorry lol how are you?

**Princess:** and why are you smug

**Master-Of-Disaster:** I’m not smuuuug

**Fyodor-D:** mhhh now even I see it

**Fyodor-D:** what’s up Yuzu?

**Master-Of-Disaster:** nothing I’m just lazing in beeeed

**Keiji-The-Boomer:** wait what do you mean you’re in bed still, isn’t it like 10am there?

**Princess:** omg Yuzu are you okay?

**Master-Of-Disaster:** yes I just had real good night

**Fyodor-D:** nice, sleep is important

**Master-Of-Disaster:** yeah I didn’t get much of that

**Queen:** ohhh don’t tell me you turned into a party animal

**Princess:** ahahaha

**Master-Of-Disaster:** mhhh guess again

**Fyodor-D:** enigma

**Keiji-The-Boomer:** I’m too old for guessing games

**Queen:** WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA OMG

_ Queen changed Master-Of-Disaster to Spicy-Virgin-Mojito _

**Princess:** hbsdhdffbf

**Spicy-Virgin-Mojito:** on point

**Fyodor-D:** omg

* * *

28.09.2018

Javi [10.13am] hey cari <3

Yuzu [10.15am] hiiiii

Yuzu [10.15am] how’s the reading going?

Javi [10.17am] bad because I can only think of you

Yuzu [10.18am] JAVIIII

Javi [10.18am] yes love?

Yuzu [10.20am] I just

Yuzu [10.20am] ahhh sorry Im in class

Yuzu [10.21am] I miss you so much

Javi [10.22am] I miss you too <3

***

Keiji [9.47pm] so, I see the romance is thriving?

Yuzu [9.48pm] yep

Keiji [9.49pm] don’t worry I don’t demand details haha

Yuzu [9.50pm] good I wouldn’t tell you anyway :P

Keiji [9.52pm] if you need someone to proofread your dirty emails I’m here tho 

Keiji [9.52pm] I’m obviously joking lol

Yuzu [9.53pm] lol

Yuzu [9.55pm] should I write him a dirty email tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should he????


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! November is redefining the word 'busy' for me, but do not worry, the chapter production is still going, and I hope in December I'll get more on track! In the meantime here's a little update, brought to you by the courtesy of airport wifi :D

30.09.2018

Javi [10.07am] morning babyyy

Javi [10.07am] what are you up to? 

Yuzu [10.08am] readiiiiing

Javi [10.09am] oh something interesting? 

Yuzu [10.10am] my textbook ;;A;;

Javi [10.11am] oh no :(

Yuzu [10.12am] but I'm ready for a little break

Yuzu [10.12am] distract me, tell me what you're reading? 

Javi [10.14am]_ *screenshot23.jpg sent*_

Javi [10.14am] decided to revisit this one

Yuzu [10.15am] I've never read it! 

Javi [10.15am] I feel like it's kind of an YA classic at this point 

Yuzu [10.16am] are you shaking me for my lack of ya knowledge 

Javi [10.16am] shhh I'm just sharing information <3

Yuzu [10.17am] Mhhh I'm saving that screen shot 

Yuzu [10.17am] you're definitely not a target reader for this one tho :P

Javi [10.18am] are you shaming me for my age? 

Yuzu [10.18am] I think there is a word for that 

Javi [10.19am] there is? Okay, whatever, I guess I'm old 

Javi [10.19am] wanna go graveyard picking? 

Yuzu [10.20am] lol

Yuzu [10.20am] I love you so much 

Yuzu [10.20am] you idiot

Javi [10.21am] right back at ya <3

* * *

2.10.2018

Keiji [4.18pm] I demand a report to know you didn't drown in the Fleet River 

Yuzu [4.25pm] no worries I'm alive! Sorry for being a ghost 

Keiji [4.27pm] all good, just started to worry a little 

Keiji [4.27pm] but I figured you are busy with school and keeping the romance alive :P

Yuzu [4.29pm] yeah, multitasking is a true skill

Yuzu [4.30pm] also FYI, I can't write a certain type of mail to save my life ehh

Keiji [4.31pm] as long as your boyfriend is satisfied all is good tho, right? 

Yuzu [4.32pm] Mhhh what if I'm not satisfied? 

Keiji [4.34pm] isn't there like a dozen of cheap airlines in Europe? 

Yuzu [4.35pm] yes but how will I be able to let go of him once I get to hold him again 

Keiji [4.37pm] that might be the cutest shit I've ever read 

Keiji [4.37pm] that saying, stop whining, I know it's all you scared of seeing his folks in person 

Yuzu [4.38pm]... maybe a bit 

Keiji [4.39pm] suck it up buttercup, didn't you dream of moving to Madrid anyway, get your priorities straight! 

Keiji [4.39pm] or rather, get laid 

Yuzu [4.41pm] I hate you but you're still the best 

Keiji [4.42pm] duh

* * *

4.10.2018

Yuzu [1.27pm] so I'm in Notting Hill looking for a bookstore 

Javi [1.29pm] you won't fool me, you're looking for Hugh Grant 

Javi [1.29pm] like, 1994 Hugh Grant, i wouldn't even be offended 

Yuzu [1.31pm] I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I need a bookstore first

Yuzu [1.32pm] to buy gifts 

Javi [1.33pm] gifts? 

Yuzu [1.34pm] I'm going to call you in a sec 

***

Yuzu [10.39pm] goodnight <3

Javi [10.39pm] night love <3

Javi [10.40pm] can't wait

Yuzu [10.41pm] me neither 

Yuzu [10.43pm] hey Javi? 

Javi [10.45pm] yes? 

Yuzu [10.47pm] with you, I'm infinite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who gets the book reference? 👀

**Author's Note:**

> ... well don't hesitate to tell me what you think? And thank you so much for reading!


End file.
